


Bloodbath in Paradise

by FlamencoDiva, SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Choking, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Maria, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Knife Play, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Lucy, Sub Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Things are not always what they seem. While hunting down what the boys believe are a succubus and a siren, they uncover a lot more. And these monsters aren’t much different than them.





	1. Prologue

Maria Ramirez glanced around the room as she walked into the house. At 5’4 she felt taller wearing her four-inch black Chinese Laundry pumps. She shrugged off her leather jacket and placed it on the coat rack. Her long brown hair tied in a tight ponytail, the purple highlights only noticeable when the light hit her hair just right. The jeans she was wearing hugging her large hips and thighs. Her tank top so tight that her breasts looked as though they were about to spill out. The current house party she was in, was great for the picking. Everyone was too smashed to care if a person was invited or not. But she had easily swiped the bottle of wine and began drinking it.

She sauntered off and leaned against one of the walls watching people fall over. With a small glint in her eye, she could feel the eyes of a predator. Stupidly drunk, he stumbled his way over. Playing the dumb princess she batted her eyes and let him lead her to a secluded room of the house.  

“Are you having fun?” he smirked as he took off off his shirt.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she gave him a sultry smile and pulled off her top letting her breasts fall free. She had opted for a tank top with no bra making it easy to catch a fly with honey. She held in her disgusted groan as he left sloppy kisses on her breasts. Rolling her eyes she pulled him up and tossed him on the bed.

“Wow, you are in a hurry huh?” he chuckled and moaned as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

“What can I say… I’m a slut for cock,” she winked as she took his flaccid member in her hand and began stroking it.

Once it was to her liking, she took it all in her mouth, slurping, and sucking as her head bobbed up and down. The poor man had no idea what he had gotten himself into as she began working him faster and harder. Her mouth applying the right amount of pressure to make his dick twitch in her mouth. The man was having the time of his life but failed to notice the glint of silver that she held in her hand. She felt his hips buckle as she continued her ministrations. She moaned and slurped, she wanted to suck him dry and she always got what she wanted.

“Oh shit, god you are a goddess with your mouth...I’m… Oh shit…” he gasped as he spilled into her mouth.

But the pleasure was filled with pain as he felt the sharp stab in his gut. He gasped and looked down at her as she continued to bob her head up and down sucking him dry. Even though he had finished spilling into her mouth she kept her mouth on him, working him, as she stabbed him three more times not giving him time to scream once she pulled off him and slashed his throat with a devilish smirk.  

“Thanks for the appetizer baby,” she sighed as she stretched and put her shirt back on.

 Grabbing his pants she used them to clean her knife before she tucked it away. Wiping her hands clean she walked out of the room as if nothing happened, down the stairs and out the door. Grabbing her leather jacket from the coat rack she took one look back as a scream came from upstairs. One devilish laugh and she walked towards the sidewalk and out of sight.

 “Well, I had my fun for tonight… we don't even live here, it was perfect,” she placed her arm around her shoulder, “Thank you, Luc, it was just the stress relief I needed,” Maria Ramirez leaned in and kissed her best friend on the cheek.

 “Anything for you Mari,” Lucy gave her friend a small bump with her hip as they laughed down the street, “now… it’s my turn… but… what if …. what if I mess it up?”

 “Honey, you are Lucy Smith, you can never mess anything up!” Maria stopped in front of her friend and held her shoulders, “Ok now what have we talked about?”

 “Confidence is key,” Lucy replied.

 “That's right, now I've seen you kick ass,” Maria gave her a kiss on her forehead, “We are together forever, friends till the end… I got your back, just like you got mine… now I Maria Ramirez will help you out on our wild night!”

 Lucy smiled softly and they headed towards the other side of town. Lucy looked around, trying to find the perfect target. And she found him. A boy sitting on some stairs reading a book that she wanted. Maria watched from the shadows as she went over and talked to him, and then they were disappearing to his car.

 But ten minutes went by and Maria didn’t see Lucy. She walked over to see her trying to get away, her knife on the floor away from her.

 “Hey!” Maria said. She pulled the guy out and tossed him to the ground, slicing his throat. “Shit!”

 “I’m so sorry,” Lucy said. “I dropped it and couldn’t get him off of me…”

 “It’s okay. Let’s get out of here so I can check on you.” They started to leave, but Lucy grabbed the book that the guy had that she wanted. They rushed to Maria’s 68 Dodge Charger R/T and drove off, Lucy leaning against the window.

 “I’m never going to get good at this.” She sighed. “I try. And just when I have three that are good, I have one that isn’t…”

 “Hey… 3 out of 4 is not that bad hun… we just need to practice!” Maria smiled as she leaned towards the radio and turned it on. “Now, let's enjoy our night,” she looked to Lucy and smiled, “What do you feel like having tonight? I could go with pizza and whiskey!”

 “That sounds good.” Lucy leaned against her. “Wake me when we get there okay? I have a small headache. His cologne reeked.”  

 “No problem hun,” Maria smiled as they drove down the road to their motel.

 Maria went to the local pizza place and had an order placed to go as Lucy slept in the car. Once the pizza was ready Maria made her way back to the car and smiled at the still sleeping Lucy. For as long as she has known Lucy, Lucy had been her rock. No matter how shy Lucy was, Maria could always count on her friend. Placing the pizza in the back seat, Maria made her next stop at the liquor store.

 Lucy started to groan a little and her eyes fluttered. She looked around, a little confused from just waking up.

 “Where are we?” Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Maria.

 “Liquor store,” Maria caressed Lucy’s face and smiled, “what’s your poison tonight?” it didn’t go unnoticed how Lucy blushed when Maria had caressed her face.

 “I, uh, wine coolers?” Lucy said, stuttering some. Even though she was twenty-four and had an ID, people often didn’t think she was old enough to go into the liquor store, so she often just let Maria go in by herself.

 “Ok, hun, I’ll be right back,” Maria kissed her cheek and gave her a wink.

 Walking into the store Maria stopped by the whiskey section and picked up her favorite bottle of toasted caramel whiskey from Black Velvet.  She walked to the refrigerator in the back and picked up Lucy’s favorite wine cooler. With a smile, she found herself remembering how she met Lucy.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  _5-years ago_

  _Lucy was sitting at a picnic table, scribbling away at homework while listening to music. She had to get this done quick. She couldn’t do this at home and her parents wanted her back soon. Having been at work almost all day, her online school work had been piling up. Feeling as though she was about to cry, a dog came out of nowhere and jumped onto the table, nuzzling her._

  _“Uh, hi there?” Lucy said, taking out her headphones. The dog licked her face. “Hey, there little guy. Where’s your mommy or daddy?”_

  _“Oh gosh, I am soooooo sorry.” A girl with long brown hair down to her back had come over. Her purple highlights shining in the sun. “Dingo! Silly dog! You know better than to bother pretty girls!” She took the dog in her arms and placed him on the floor holding on tightly to his leash. “I am sooooo sorry, he is just really friendly.”_

  _“It’s okay. He’s cute.” Lucy said, blushing some. “I needed the kisses too.” She smiled at the other woman. “I’m Lucy.”_

  _“Maria,” she placed her hand out to shake Lucy’s hand._

  _“It’s great to meet you.” Lucy looked at the time on her phone. “Oh shit! They’re going to kill me!” She jumped up, scrambling to pick up her things but knocked her bag over, all her stuff falling out. Including the knife, she kept in there._

  _“Hey, you ok?” Maria asked as she helped Lucy pick up all of her things. With a devilish smile, she picked up the knife by the blade and handed it to Lucy. “If you have a problem I can help.”_

  _“No, you can’t.” Lucy sighed, wiping her eyes some. “It was great meeting you. M-maybe our paths will cross again.” She started to leave._

  _“Oh, Ok… I hope we meet again Lucy,” Maria gave her a small smile. Once Lucy was far ahead, Maria let go of the leash. The runaway dog was sure to find it’s real owner._

  _There was something about Lucy that attracted Maria. Looking around, Maria followed behind Lucy. with every step, Maria could see how upset Lucy was at going home. This was the sign of someone who was being abused. Maria hated abusers, her own uncle was one, until his blood found its way onto Maria’s knife. Maria watched as Lucy entered her home and made her way to watch from the window._

  _In the window, Maria could see someone yelling at Lucy, followed by a slap across the face. She could hear some snippets of things, but not much. Soon, Lucy disappeared, going into her bedroom and curling up under the blankets. Maria was easily able to figure out which room she was in. Not wasting any time, Maria climbed up the tree nearest Lucy’s window. Her athleticism from her years of dance training. She gave a small crawl to Lucy’s window and tapped on the glass. Maria smiled when Lucy rushed to the window and opened it._

  _“What the hell are you doing?” Lucy whispered._

  _“Saving the damsel in distress, now… I’m going to show you how to make them pay,” Maria took out her own knife and twirled it in her hands giving Lucy a small smile._

  _“I… but… You hardly know me… and my parents would kill you,” Lucy blocked the door._

  _“Not if I kill them first, besides how old are you doll?” Maria crossed her arms._

  _“N-nineteen,” Lucy said, blushing a little._

  _“So legally an adult, they have no hold over you Lucy,” Maria smiled, “Let's set you free.”_

  _Maria gently moved Lucy aside and moved around the house stealthily. She found the dad first. Lounging in his lazy boy drinking beer and watching a sports game. With one swift action, Maria placed her arms around his neck cutting off the blood supply to his brain to knock him out. She turned to Lucy who looked at Maria with wide eyes._

  _“Help me tie him up to a chair before we get your mom next,” Maria smiled._

  _Lucy could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she helped Maria place her father on a chair. Lucy found an extension cord in the draw of the entertainment center to tie her father to the chair. Maria looked over Lucy’s knots making sure the old man wouldn’t escape._

  _“Good, now we go after your bitch of a mother, I saw how she slapped you, oh…” Maria narrowed her eyes towards the kitchen and cracked her neck, “This is going to be so much fun.”_

  _Making her way to the kitchen Maria smiled as Lucy’s mom had her back to her._

  _“Are you done acting like a spoiled brat?” Lucy’s mother exclaimed while stirring something in a boiling pot._

  _“If you call someone who works hard and has to study away from you a spoiled brat I would say you are sadly mistaken,” Maria smiled as Lucy’s mom turned sharply and glared at her._

  _“Who the fuck are you? And what are you doing in my house?” Lucy’s mom shrieked._

  _“I’m your worst nightmare bitch… and you have a lot to learn about being a good mother,” Maria was on top of Lucy's mom in two strides._

  _Watching as Maria grabbed a fist full of her mother’s hair, Lucy froze when Maria slammed her mother’s face onto the kitchen counter. Lucy’s mom landed with a thud on the floor. Maria grabbed one of the mother's legs and dragged her towards the tied up father.  Maria straddled Lucy’s mom, her knife in her hand as she gave the mother a slap to wake her up._

  _“Hey Luc, do me a favor would ya doll? Why don’t you give your old man a good smack on the head to wake him up for me,” Maria said as she held up Lucy’s mom by her hair. The mothers face dripping with blood from her nose being smashed through the counter._

  _“Wake up,” Lucy said, hitting her dad’s face. “I...I can’t believe we’re doing this. Oh god.” She was crying, but not because she was upset, but because she was going to be free from pain soon. “He’s waking Maria.”_

  _“What’s your last name?” Maria asked as she held her knife up to Lucy’s mom’s neck._

  _“Smith,” Lucy told her. “My last name is Smith.”_

  _“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Smith… I am a very good samaritan just doing my civic duty,” Maria said with a smile._

  _“Lucy, what is the meaning of this? How did she get in here?” Mr. Smith’s voice rose in panic._

  _“Shut it!” Maria sneered, “I’m about to plunge you on a one way trip to hell for abusing your daughter, you see… I’ve been watching you for a long time… months even.” Maria held her face close to Mrs. Smith’s as the knife nicked Mrs.Smith's neck letting blood trail down it. “I have seen how you abuse your daughter, pushing her around, not letting her study, screaming at her for not having enough money, even though you both work and she has to support you!” Maria pulled Mrs. Smith head back, “I see how tired she comes home, hell I even see how you treat her at work, you all work together and you treat her like trash!” Maria screamed._

  _Lucy was amazed, she never felt anything like this. She wondered what kind of angel Maria was to be helping her like this._

  _“Please, L...L...Lucy… Please stop her we’re sorry!” Mrs. Smith begged._

  _“Oh… I love it when they beg,” Maria sighed blissfully before swiping the knife swiftly across Mrs. Smith’s neck._

  _Maria let go of Mrs. Smith's head letting it fall to the floor with a thud. She stood and walked to the crying Mr. Smith._

  _“Please, please… let me go,” He looked to Lucy,” I’ll leave you the house, you can take it and everything in it, I...I… I’ll disappear and you won’t hear from me again… I swear,” He whimpered._

  _Maria crossed her arms in thought, the tip of the blade resting on her lips, her legs spread apart. She looked to Lucy a small Idea forming in her head. She knew just the right way for Lucy to truly feel free._

  _“Lucy, Doll come here,” Maria motioned for Lucy to walk over._

  _“What is it, Maria?” Lucy glanced down at her feet, nervous as to what could happen next._

  _“My dear, have you ever stabbed anyone?” Maria placed her hand around Lucy’s shoulder._

  _“N..n..no, I’m not brave enough to do it…” Lucy whispered._

  _“Well, you are going to get your chance,” Maria smiled, “it’s all about confidence my dear Lucy… confidence is key… I am going to be with you every, single, step of the way.”_

  _Maria took the knife in her hand and placed it into Lucy’s palm enclosing her fingers around it. Standing behind Lucy, Maria placed gentle hands on her shoulders._

  _“Now… Let's see… what do we do?do we make him suffer? Or do we make it quick and fast?” Maria smiled at Lucy._

  _Lucy looked at the knife in her hand. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of Maria's hand on her shoulders. They were gently and reassuring. She felt a sense of calm and kindness to them._

  _“Let's make him suffer,” Lucy found herself saying._

  _“Ok, let's start with nice deep cuts along his abdomen shall we,” Maria whispered in her ear._

  _Maria helped Lucy rip open Mr. Smiths shirt. The man whimpered in fear as his daughter looked at him with anger in her eyes. Maria took Lucy’s hand and guided it toward Mr. Smith's stomach. Once there Maria helped Lucy press the tip to the knife on to his flesh. Maria helped Lucy push the knife in penetrating the skin and going into the muscle slowly._

  _“That’s it, see, you want to put enough pressure to break the skin… and get past the muscle tissue… which is always why you want to keep your knives sharp,” Maria guided Lucy’s hand._

  _“O..o...ok,” Lucy whispered as she pushed the knife deeper into her father’s abdomen._

  _“Know, this is going to really make him scream so let's gag him,” Maria left Lucy’s side momentarily and came back with a dish rag._

  _Taking Mr. Smith’s face Maria squished his jaw forcing it open and stuffing the towel in his mouth. Mr. Smith whimpered as Maria guided Lucy in twisting the knife making him scream into the towel. Maria watched as Lucy took the knife and did the same thing in various places, but by the 6th stab, Lucy’s hand began to shake, her face looked at Mr. Smiths and she began to turn away from his whimpering._

  _“It’s ok hun,” Maria soothed as she took the knife from lucy and sliced Mr. Smith’s neck._

_In no time the life in Mr. Smith’s eyes died out, his head slumped forward dead. Maria began cleaning up, letting the events sink into Lucy. once everything was in place Lucy walked up to Maria._

  _“You ok hun?” Maria had just started grabbing things making it look like a robbery and kidnapping. “So, robbers have ‘Kidnapped you,’ sooner or later we’ll prop up a body that looks like you and just fake your death,” Maria smiled._

  _“That…” Lucy took in a deep breath before looking into Maria’s brown eyes, “That was hot!” she breathed._

  _“Oh, Doll…” Maria caressed her face, “The funs only begun,” she pulled Lucy in for a chaste kiss. Lucy could feel her cheeks heat up as she watched Maria._

  _“So. we run now?” Lucy asked, feeling she knew what the answer was._

  _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Present Day_

 

Maria smiled at the memory as she made her way to the cashier placing the bottle of toasted caramel whiskey and the wine coolers on the counter. Once she was rung up, she paid for the liquor and made her way to the car. Walking along the sidewalk she tried to move past two tall men who were engrossed in a conversation. When she tried to dodge, she bumped into the shorter of the two. She looked up at a pair of angry green eyes.

 “Watch it, lady!” He growled.

 “Bite me pencil dick!” She shot back as she bumped his shoulder walking away as she flipped him off.

 “She told you, Dean,” the taller one said as he laughed.

 “Shut up Sammy!” Dean growled.

 Maria made her way to her car and placed the liquor in the back seat as she settled into the front.

 “Let’s head home,” She turned the ignition and pulled off onto the street.  

 Maria drove down the road and towards a motel. The girls had been staying there for a few weeks now and it had been easy living so far. Grabbing the pizza and booze, they made their way to their room to settle down. It wasn’t uncommon for the girls to ask for a queen bed. It was easier to share, and Maria liked to help Lucy though her night terrors.

 “OK, I’m going to get comfortable, you go ahead and pick what you want on TV and get comfy ok?” Maria caressed Lucy’s cheek before kissing her lips softly, “I’m always here for you, doll,” She smiled and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up and change.

 Lucy slipped into a black nightgown she had bought not too long ago with some cash from one of their victims. You never knew how hot or cold the rooms were going to be, and this was one of the hot temperature ones. She flopped on the bed while she waited for Maria to come out. Maria was wearing her sleep bra and a pair of comfortable sweats. Lucy didn’t open the pizza yet but used a bottle opener to open her wine cooler and took a few sips. There wasn’t too much on TV, but there was that X-Files like show on. And Lucy knew what the shorter one did to Maria.

 “Your favorite show is on!” Lucy called out, leaning up against the headboard to watch it. It was a rerun, and from the sound of it, they were having a marathon. Lucy watched as the bathroom door opened and Maria came out. Lucy blushed some.

 “Like what you see mama?” Maria leaned up against the door frame and winked, before grabbing the bottle of whiskey and getting comfortable on the bed next to Lucy.

 “Very much so,” Lucy said, getting brave and pecking Maria’s lips before cuddling up against her. “Get your food first love.”

 “Mmmm, love it when you get confident like that,” Maria teased as she grabbed a slice of pizza, “How did I get lucky?”

 “Because you saved me. My hero.” Lucy kissed her again before getting her own piece. “When do we need to head out? So far, no cops have been sniffing us out.”

 “I say one more day before we skip town,” Maria took a sip of whiskey and hissed as the liquor slid down her throat, “better to be safe than sorry.”

 “This place does have some good memories,” Lucy said with a wink. “But most of our motel rooms do.” She shifted a little on the bed. “Where to next my dear? I got to pick this last time.”

 “Hmmmmm, what’s a place we haven’t been to yet?” Maria wondered.

 “I don’t know. Kansas? I miss California.” Lucy smiled as she traced circles along Maria's stomach, “It was so warm and I loved watching you get jealous. Especially when I would lead our victims to you.”

 “What can I say,” Maria shrugged slightly, “I am very possessive of my babydoll, she is hot.” Maria pressed her nose against Lucy’s cheek nuzzling her.

 “I do love when you’re possessive like that.” Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed.

 Maria finished eating her pizza and cleaned her hands off the grease. With one hand, she drank from her bottle of whiskey while the other was wrapped around Lucy’s shoulders. This way Lucy was laying on Maria’s chest close enough for Maria to protect.

 “You know what I love about this show?” Maria whispered to lucy as she kissed the top of her head and then took a sip of whiskey.

  “What?” Lucy asked, looking up into her eyes.

 “It means I get to be very,” Maria put the bottle of whiskey on the nightstand before cupping Lucy’s face, “Very,” she kissed her forehead before shifting down, “Very close to you,” she muttered before kissing Lucy deeply.

 Lucy was like putty in Maria’s hands, melting into her kiss and against her. No matter how many times they kissed, no matter what they did, Lucy always reacted to Maria this way. Especially after a successful kill. But even on days where they just shopped and saw the sights, Maria always knew what to do to get Lucy just the way she wanted her.

 Maria smiled against Lucy’s lips before trailing kisses against her jaw towards her earlobe stopping to nibble on it. Maria could feel Lucy shudder against her and gave a soft chuckle before leaving soft kisses along Lucy’s neck reaching her pulse point. Maria licked and sucked on it eliciting a soft moan from Lucy.

 “M-Maria.” Lucy moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

 “Yes, my beautiful moon?” Maria whispered as she made her way to the crescent moon tattoo on Lucy’s collar bone giving it a long sensual lick.

 “Don’t stop,” Lucy moaned.

 Maria kissed and sucked on the crescent moon, “When have I ever?”

 Maria never gave Lucy a chance to answer as she slipped the spaghetti straps of the nightgown off her shoulders and exposed Lucy’s breasts. Maria’s hands moved slowly and gently across Lucy’s breasts, her fingers began circling her soft pink areolas before pinching her nipples softly between her fingers. Maria moaned as she rolled Lucy’s nipples in between her fingers making them perky. Moving away from the moon tattoo, Maria captured Lucy’s nipple in her mouth suckling on it.  

 “Oh, oh god.” Lucy moaned, pressing her chest closer to Maria. Maria loved getting Lucy worked up like that.

 Maria chuckled against Lucy’s skin as Lucy pressed her chest closer to Maria’s mouth. Letting one nipple go with a loud pop, Maria moved to the other one. Her hand leaving one of Lucy’s breasts to continue to move the nightgown off Lucy. Lucy shifted her body and helped Maria remove the gown until she used her legs to kick it off. Maria’s fingers grazed Lucy’s stomach before reaching the hem of Lucy’s thong. Maria moaned lustfully against Lucy’s nipple as her fingers danced down to Lucy’s covered mound teasing her through the fabric. Letting go of Lucy’s nipple Maria kissed her way back up to Lucy’s mouth.

 “My moon, you are soaked for me,” she muttered as her fingers danced along the fabric.

 “Only for you my love.” Lucy moaned. “I need you.”

 Maria smirked and gave Lucy a wink before pulling the underwear down and following with them. She used her shoulder to push Lucy’s legs open and sighed. Kissing her way to Lucy’s folds Maria nuzzled Lucy’s sweet pussy with her nose taking in Lucy’s sweet scent. Maria licked a long stripe and gave a chuckle when Lucy bucked her hips. Maria continued to lick stripe after stripe before parting Lucy’s folds and diving in. Pressing her tongue flat against Lucy’s wet flesh.

 Lucy could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Maria licked and sucked on her clit. The sensation made Lucy release sounds that pleased Maria. Pushing in one finger Maria began stroking inside Lucy’s wet hot center. Curling her finger slowly pressing on her g-spot. Stroking and caressing Lucy as she pleased her friend. Maria moved slow and steady as Lucy felt the fire in her belly rise. Lucy’s breath became ragged with every stroke of Maria’s finger. Maria added a  second, moving her fingers slightly faster as she felt Lucy tighten around her looking for release.

 “Mmmmm, come on my baby doll, I can feel you soooo close,” Maria sighed as she licked and sucked on Lucy’s clit while her fingers massaged Lucy’s g-spot.

 “M-Maria!” Lucy called out as she hit her climax. “Fuck!”

 Sighing as she felt Lucy’s juices coat her fingers, Maria moved her tongue to lap it up, her fingers still massaging Lucy’s inner walls. She moaned when the sweet taste hit her taste buds. taking one last lick before kissing her way up Lucy’s body and giving her a long slow deep kiss. Lucy could taste herself on Maria as they kissed long and slow, sucking on each other's tongues.  Breaking the kiss, Maria grazed her knuckled along Lucy’s cheek before pressing her forehead against hers.

 “Relaxed?” Maria smiled as she continued to caress Lucy.

 “Very much so.” Lucy kissed her gently. “Let me return the favor?”

 Maria shook her head and kissed Lucy gently, “I’m fine, moon,” Maria whispered, “I’m just happy that you are relaxed.”

 “Love you,” Lucy whispered, curling up next to Maria and drifting off to sleep.

 “Love you too, my moon,” Maria sighed as she hugged Lucy tight and drifted off to sleep gently caressing Lucy’s back.


	2. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester placed his hands in his pockets as he listened to his brother, Sam Winchester, read from the book in his hands. 

 

“Ok, So get this,” Sam gave an excited smile, “The creature we are hunting might be a succubus… they lure men using sexual acts and then proceed to kill them by sucking on their testosterone through their… well” Sam gave a shrug. 

 

“So she uses a guys... Johnson like a straw?” Dean adjusted his pants at the thought, “Well, never thought a monster could suck at the thing that way.” Sam gave Dean a bitch face.

 

“I’ve heard there’s a chance that she might be working with a siren,” Sam said. Dean stared at him.

 

“A siren? And a succubus? Together?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s a brave new world apparently,” Sam told him.

 

“Well, one to lure the men, the other to suck you dry,” Dean shook his body at the thought, “Ok we need to get rid of these things before they eradicate all men on earth, including me.” Dean gave a cocky grin as a busty woman walked by. 

 

“What about me?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t seem to hear him, watching as the busty woman that walked past them, began walking away.

 

“Huh? What?” Dean turned to Sam, “What were you saying?” 

 

“Wouldn’t you think the succubus would try to suck me dry too?” Sam asked.

 

“Which one out of the two of us is oozing testosterone? You use a Bath Bomb, Ok Mr. Facemask,” Dean asked. “Do you see me using a Bath Bomb? I don’t think so?

 

Sam glared at Dean giving him another bitch face before climbing into the Impala once the pump stopped the gas flow signaling the tank was full. Dean started the Impala and turned on the radio as they Drove off to Austin. 

 

“Ok, so… according to the pattern they seem to be circulating on a particular area in Austin… we should find a motel and snoop around,” Sam looked at the case file, “The last two victims were within ten blocks of each other, same stab wounds, but… huh,” Sam tilted his head. 

 

“What, Sam?” Dean looked over at Sam quickly. 

 

“The last guy they found dead… well…he wasn’t sucked on… I guess,” Sam raised his eyebrows. “Actually, someone reported right before he was found dead that he had taken a girl to his car to, in their words, get lucky.”

 

“Maybe that was more a case of self-defense against a different type of predator?” Dean asked, figuring it wasn’t the case. Sam shrugged.

 

“I don’t know but they said when they went to check on him, he was dead.” Sam shrugged. “Maybe it was the siren, not the succubus.”

 

“Monsters man.” Dean sighed. He spied a liquor store. “I’m gonna need booze to deal with this case.”

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot and got out, Sam following him.

 

“I’m not sure if we should be drinking on this case,” Sam said. “I mean, a succubus is a dangerous thing and we’ve never really dealt with one before…”

 

“Come on Sam, it’s just beer,” Dean said. Sam glanced around, looking at a car with a woman inside. Something about her seemed familiar. That’s when a woman bumped into Dean a little rough.

 

“Watch it, lady!” He growled. 

 

“Bite me pencil dick!” She shot back as she bumped his shoulder walking away as she flipped him off. 

 

“She told you, Dean,” Sam laughed at Dean. Dean glared at him, his eyes cold.

 

“Shut up Sammy!” Dean growled. He looked at the woman's retreating back. How could a woman so rude have such a nice ass? He grumbled and headed into the liquor store, getting some whiskey. He glanced over, seeing Sam looking at the wine coolers. “Really Sam?”

 

“What? They’re good.” He said with a shrug. He ended up grabbing a six pack of beer for them to split.

 

“Get two,” Dean told him. Sam nodded and grabbed another. They paid for their drinks and headed towards the motel they were going to be staying at. It wasn’t easy finding a cheap one, but they did and pulled into the parking lot. They settled into research. Sam was the first to pass out, as Dean just laid there and relaxed.

 

That’s when something caught his attention. The tell-tale signs of a woman next door. As another woman’s moans joined hers, Dean could feel the blood rushing to his dick.

 

“Fuck.” He whispered. He glanced over at Sam, fast asleep. Slipping under the covers, he worked his boxers off, his cock laying against his stomach. As he heard the pants and moans next door, he started to work himself, closing his eyes and imagining that he was in the middle of that sandwich.

 

Dean stroked himself careful to keep his moans non-existent as he pumped in time with the moans he heard. He could envision two women one on his face, the other on his cock. He pumped faster, his breath ragged and his heart pounding in his chest as he felt ropes of cum coat his stomach. Sighing contently, he took a deep breath and grabbed his dirty shirt using it to clean himself before he drifted to sleep.  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ The next morning... _

 

Maria woke the next morning. She looked down at Lucy who slept soundly. Maria gently caressed Lucy’s face giving her lips a soft kiss. Lucy buried herself into the pillows and Maria chuckled. Looking at the time, Maria gently moved away and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Taking a quick shower, she got dressed making sure to put on the underwear that drove Lucy wild. A lace thong with matching see through bra. Grabbing her skinny jeans that hugged her hips and accentuated her ass, she put them on along with an ACDC crop top that showed her stomach and her leather jacket. Lacing up her high heeled boots she left a quick note for lucy, kissed her forehead and headed out the door with the motel room keys. 

 

Maria found her way to a small bakery close to the motel. She opted for some of Lucy’s favorite pastries. Maria ordered at least four chocolate filled pastries along with six meat pies. She then proceeded to order two lattes and waited for her order at the register. She turned at the sound of the small bell above the door signaling that a new customer had come in. 

 

Sam and Dean stepped into the small shop dressed in their best FBI suits. Dean walked up to the pastry case and licked his lips at the sight of all the sweets. Sam began to order coffee, while Dean ordered some pastries. 

 

“We sure they’re around here?” Dean asked as he stood by Sam and waited for their coffee.

 

“Yeah, ” Sam said. “I just don’t know what they look like. No one has ever seen their faces. But maybe flashing our badges would help?”

 

“Sick killer, who sucks a man to death? God, I hope we find them.” Dean said. “And the one who lures them? We catch her first and I bet the other one will follow.”

 

Maria froze. They were talking about her and Lucy. And they were going to go after Lucy to get to her. She wasn’t going to let that happen. She grabbed her things and headed out the door, trying not to bring any attention to herself. Once inside, Maria placed the food and drinks on the table and walked over to Lucy’s sleeping form. 

 

“Lucy,” She shook her gently while kissing her cheek, “my moon, please we’ve got to go,” she caressed Lucy in order to wake her gently. 

 

“Huh? What’s going on?” Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes. God, she was so cute when she was sleepy. “Sunshine, what is it? Why do you look worried?”

 

“I think we have the Feds on our tail, moonbeam,” She helped Lucy get up and helped her to the small table. “Have some breakfast while I pack up our stuff, I can eat in the car on our way to Kansas,” Maria kissed her and hugged her tight. The thought of getting caught making her extra protective of Lucy. The last thing she needed was for Lucy to be torn away from her and alone. 

 

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked, watching Maria. “You don’t usually get this upset when cops are on our tail…” She sipped her drink. 

 

“Luc, I overheard them, they might try to catch you to lure me in… I can’t… Luc I can’t let them use you like that,” Maria rasped as she began tossing everything into their bags not caring to fold their clothes. 

 

“If it kept you safe, I’d let them catch me in a heartbeat,” Lucy said with a shrug, taking a bite of her food. Maria went over to her once everything was packed up.

 

“Don’t Luc, I’m not worth it, don't you dare think that way moonbeam,” Maria’s voice wavered at the thought of the cops using Lucy as bait. 

 

“It won’t come to that though, right?” Lucy stood up and started to get dressed. She felt Maria pull her to her chest.

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Maria held her tight and kissed the top of her head. “Come on, we need to skip town quick.” 

 

Lucy grabbed her bags and followed Maria out to the ’68 Dodge Charger, gunning it and speeding out of the parking lot just as a black Chevy Impala pulled into the lot. Lucy looked around. Maria kept a gun on the seat in case they had trouble. Cruising down an old empty highway, the girls kept a vigilant eye. It was the tensest they had ever been on a ride to a new destination. 

 

“Ok, we need to start stalking and targeting more carefully Moonbeam,” Maria rubbed her face with her hand and sighed, “I’m so sorry... I feel like it’s my fault,” she whispered. 

 

“It was my fault,” Lucy said, looking out the window. “I’m sorry I couldn’t kill him. I’m sorry he got the jump on me.”

 

“NO! No Moonbeam, it’s on me, I shouldn't have pushed you for one more kill… I should have known better… I… you are amazing, and I pushed your limit, I shouldn’t have…. Please forgive me,” Maria reached for Lucy's hand and kissed it. 

 

“You did nothing wrong Sunshine,” Lucy said. She leaned against her. “When we stop for the night, I want to do whatever you want, okay? I like it when you tell me what to do or what you want.” She placed soft, butterfly kisses on her neck. “I want to be a good girl for you.” 

 

Maria moaned and shifted in her seat as she drove, “You’re always a good girl for me Moonbeam,” Maria licked her lips, “would you be a very good girl for me?” 

 

“Yes,” Lucy whispered in her ear. “Whatever you want. Maybe you could use that thing we bought in Florida. I know how much you love to use it on me.” She nipped at Maria’s ear. “I’ll be so good for you Sunshine.”

 

“Oh, Moonbeam… you know it’s my favorite thing to do to you,” Maria was grateful for the bench seats of her car as she felt Lucy’s hand between her legs. “I am trying to drive as fast as I can Moonbeam… but if you keep doing that we might get pulled over.”

 

“How bad do you want me?” Lucy asked, rubbing between her legs. “But you’re right.” She slowly pulled her hand away. She kissed Maria’s neck one last time before sliding away, daydreaming of the same thing Maria was. 

 

Maria gave a groan when Lucy pulled away. Looking around she looked for a secluded spot and pulled over. 

 

“You are a very,” She put the car in park and pulled Lucy to her making Lucy squeal in delight, “Very,” She kissed Lucy’s lips hard, “Very naughty girl Moonbeam.” 

 

“Are you going to spank me?” Lucy giggled, moving to sit in her lap.

 

“Oh, Moonbeam,” Maria caressed Lucy's face before giving her a deep blistering kiss. “I am going to bring you to the edge… sooooo, close to the edge, but you won't cum unless I tell you.” Maria smirked as she pulled Lucy's shirt down and Licked the crescent moon tattoo. 

 

“Maria,” Lucy said, kissing her deeply. “Sunshine. What if I’m good for you?” She massaged her breasts through her shirt.

 

“Then you get a very,” Maria sucked on Lucy’s pulse on her neck. “Very nice reward, but I want to see how you are going to please me Moonbeam, I want to know how you’re going to make me see stars.” Maria placed her hand on the back of Lucy’s head and pulled her in for another blistering kiss.  

 

“I want to please you Sunshine.” Lucy moaned. “I want to do what you want me to do. Anything.” She moved her hand down, unbuttoning Maria’s pants and slipping her hand in.

 

“Ohhhhhh, uhhhhhh,” Maria gasped as Lucy’s fingers grazed her mound. “I want you to finger me Moonbeam, I want to feel your fingers pumping into me,” Maria breathed as she moved her hips to Lucy’s touch trying desperately to reach for more. 

 

“Of course Sunshine.” Lucy sucked on Maria’s neck as she hooked a finger inside Maria, looking for her g-spot. The other hand rubbed at Maria’s chest and sides.

 

Maria let her head fall back and moved her pants down past her knees to give Lucy better access. She took in a sharp breath as Lucy stroked her g-spot. Lucy’s fingers felt like heaven to Maria, she could never get enough. Maria lifted her shirt up showing Lucy the bra she was wearing. 

 

“What do you think Moonbeam?” Maria knew how much Lucy loved the see through bra. 

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Lucy said, kissing her chest, including her sun tattoo on her chest. She added a second finger to the first and massaged Maria’s insides. “God, you’re soaking wet.”

 

“All for you my Moon, you turn me on like no one else ever has,” Maria moaned as she moved her hips with Lucy's strokes. Moving her lace bra to the side setting her breasts free, she licked her lips looking deep into Lucy’s eyes, “Want some milk?” She asked giving a devilish smile holding her breast in her hand pinching her nipple between her finger making it erect. 

 

Lucy didn’t even have to answer. Her mouth immediately latched onto it and sucking on her nipple. She rolled it between her teeth, adding a little pressure, making Maria gasp.

 

“Yes,” Maria moaned, “Oh Moon, move your fingers faster, good I need you Moon, need to cum on your fingers,” Maria breathed. 

 

“As you wish,” Lucy said, licking her lips. She moved her fingers faster, finding all the right places to make Maria squirm under her. She looked into her eyes before kissing her deeply.

 

Maria moved in time with Lucy’s fingers moving a hand between them to rub circles on her clit. Maria pulled Lucy closer to her as her walls clenched around Lucy’s fingers cumming all over them. Coming down from her high, Maria smiled at Lucy. 

 

“Go ahead Moonbeam, have a taste,” Maria smiled, “later you’ll get a big meal.” Lucy looked right into Maria’s eyes as she sucked on her fingers, smiling happily.

 

“Guess we should get going,” Lucy said, sliding off of Maria’s lap. She gave her a quick kiss before settling into her seat.

 

Maria pulled up her pants and fixed her shirt, “why don’t you pick a song for the ride Moonbeam, we are a long way from Kansas.” 

 

Lucy turned on the radio, plugging in the iPod she had stolen and played a song on there. The sound of Evils filled the car with ‘ _ Devil in disguise _ ,’ Maria sang along with Lucy leaning on Maria. A little ways into the trip, she curled up and took a nap, leaving Maria to listen to the playlist she had made for them. Maria smiled contently as she traced circles along Lucy's shoulder as she slept. Maria sang to the songs as she continued to drive along the road.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ As Maria and Lucy were driving away ...  _

 

“Dude, did you see that Dodge that drove past as us we pulled in?” Dean asked. “I wonder if it was whoever I heard last night.”

 

“Wait, what?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh, it’s a little too adult for your young ears.” Dean laughed.

 

“Dude…” Sam sighed. Dean shrugged and headed into the room with the coffee and food.

 

“So, how are we going to catch this dynamic duo?” Dean asked, tossing his jacket onto the bed.

 

“I guess we wait until tonight. See if there are any reports of someone getting the life sucked out of him.” Sam said with a shrug.

 

“Man, I want to kill something.” Dean sighed.

 

“You know the rule Dean,” Sam said, flopping on the bed. Dean sighed.

 

“I know, I know. No humans while on a hunt. Only monsters.” Dean groaned. “Why did we make that stupid rule again?”

 

“So we didn’t end up like dad,” Sam told him. Dean nodded, remembering the look in John’s eyes when he taught Dean to kill for the first time. Sam set up the police scanner, ready to listen for anything that might pop up. Dean turned on the TV and stretched out to eat his breakfast and watch whatever he could get in.

 

Dean tried to get his mind off of the blood lust he was feeling. It had been almost two weeks since his last kill. His thoughts tagged back to last night, the sounds coming from the room next door. Cracking his neck he adjusted himself and tried to focus on the TV. Sam sighed as he looked to Dean. His brother was antsy, he could tell. Giving a frustrated sigh he pulled away from the police scanner and said. 

 

“I am baffled by this Dean,” Sam shook his head. 

 

“By what?” Dean asked, sitting up.

 

“It’s silent. There’s nothing.” Sam sighed. “And you’d think that the siren would at least be drawing people out by now.”

 

“I said it once, I’ll say it again. Monsters don’t make any sense anymore.” He shook his head. He thought for a minute. “You know Sammy, some people might think you’re a siren if we ever got caught.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Sam laughed, going back to the scanner and his laptop.

 

“I’m just saying, you draw ‘em out for me. But I know you’re not. Because if you were, you’d be getting laid more than once a decade.” Dean teased, making Sam turn and give him a bitch face.

 

“So, if we don’t hear anything,” Sam said through gritted teeth. “We’ll just have to try another town.”

 

“And catch the siren so she doesn’t mess with our heads when we go after the succubus?” Dean asked.

 

“Exactly,” Sam told him.

 

“Good. I’ve got a few tricks I’d like to try out on them both.” Dean gave a deep, dark smile. One that his victims usually saw right before he killed them.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ At the same time along the highway…. _

 

Maria sighed and smiled as the sign for the border flashed by them. She shook Lucy gently as they crossed the Kansas state border. Lucy gave a soft mew as her eyes fluttered open. Maria gave her a soft smile. 

 

“Did you have a good rest my Moon?” Maria smiled as she pulled her close. 

 

“Yeah. I don’t know why I’ve been so tired lately.” She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

 

“I had a small Idea while you slept,” Maria took a slow deep breath. “I know we like traveling and moving around,” she felt the lump in her throat grow, “but, what if we picked a town to settled down in? We can find a house… make it ours?” 

 

“Wait, you mean it?” Lucy asked, her eyes lighting up. A long time ago, when they first met and were drinking, Lucy had confessed how she had wanted to be a housewife to someone who loved her. She had grown up watching old TV and that’s always what they did. She wanted to be Samantha Stephens or Jeannie.

 

“Yes, my gorgeous Moonbeam, I mean it,” Maria smiled as she pulled Lucy in for a sick kiss before focusing back on the road. 

 

“I can just imagine it now,” Lucy said, smiling as she looked out the window. “A cute little house with a table and chairs. And a stove! I can cook for us! And maybe if we stay for a while, we could get a dog or a cat. And a large bed with fresh sheets. And so many books.” She had put a lot of thought into this. “We could have a garden. But it needs to have a basement. And I could set the basement up to be really comfy so if we have to spend time down there, we aren’t dreading it…” She continued to rattle on about the different things she wanted from the house, knowing she was babbling but not really caring.

 

Maria felt her heart swell with pride at how happy Lucy sounded. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face to match Lucy's. 

 

“We are going to do whatever you want,” Maria gushed as she took Lucy's hand and kissed it. “I would love to have a permanent bed where I could have my way with you,” Maria teased. “Why don't we take the day to look up different towns? Why don't you pick the first town, I will be happy as long as I'm with you. ”

 

“Since we’re already on our way to Kansas, do you want to stay there?” Lucy asked. “We can stay at a motel for the day so I can use the Wi-Fi and do some research.”

 

“That is a perfect idea,” Maria gave a hair such, “what's the quietest town they have?”

 

“Not Lawrence. That’s a college town.” Lucy explained, playing with her hair. “Fun for killing, bad for living. I’ve heard there’s a quiet little town called Lebanon. Not too big, but not too small. They would notice new people but aren’t going to bug them.”

 

“It’s the perfect hiding spot for us,” Maria smiled, “how far away is the College town from Lebanon?” Maria inquired. Lucy did some looking on her phone.

 

“3 hours and 40 minutes.” She declared. “Give or take depending on traffic.”

 

“That's not bad, the perfect spot to pick off victims, but I want to change our tactics,” Maria said thoughtfully. 

 

“Like what?” Lucy asked. “Me luring them out and you killing them has done well for us so far, minus the few that got a little too handsy too quick…”

 

“I'm not sure yet Moon but we need to be more careful with our victims… maybe we can stalk them a bit and target bad people… abusers, people who won't be missed,” Maria shrugged as she followed the signs leading to Lebanon. 

 

“I hate abusers.” Lucy sighed. “Maybe if the motel has a microwave, I could try to make something. I’ve been dying for some homemade mac and cheese.”

 

“OK, let's see what we can find,” Maria smiled as she pulled to the exit leading to the town. 

 

The girls found a motel relatively quick which to Lucy's delight had a microwave and small kitchen. 

 

“I need to go to the store,” Lucy explained. “To get the ingredients for the food. I can go by myself if you don’t want to go.”

 

Maria snaked hey am around Lucy's waist and pulled her close, “I'm going with you, Luc,” Maria touched her nose with Lucy's before giving her a slow sensual kiss. “Need to check out what this town has to offer with you.”

 

Maria gave Lucy a breathless kiss, almost devouring her lover. Maria moaned as her hands found their way under Lucy's shirt caressing her soft skin. Lucy moaned softly.

 

“Never gonna make it to the store like this.” She leaned into Maria’s touch.

 

“Can't help it,” Maria whispered, “my Moon is nice and bright, I can't help but want to feel your light,” Maria murmured against her lips, giving her one last lingering kiss. “but you're right we should go.” 

 

Maria moved away eliciting a soft protest groan from Lucy. With a loving smile, Maria grabbed her car keys and held the door open for Lucy as they made their way to the car. 


	3. Chapter 2

“Damn it, Sammy!” Dean yelled as they drove around town.

 

“Hey, don’t get mad at me. It’s not my fault we can’t catch them.” Sam sighed.

 

“I need to kill something man,” Dean said. He groaned at the thought of having to wait. “Fuck!”

 

“Relax. It’ll be okay.” Sam said. “Maybe we could do one small, quick kill? Man or woman? Let me know and I’ll lure them out for you.”

 

“Thanks, man, but it’s not the same.” Dean sighed. “Those damn monsters! How do they get away so quickly? We hadn’t even started to investigate.”

 

“Maybe they were already getting ready to move and the last kill was a one for the road type thing?” Sam suggested. “Come on, let’s go to a bar. I’ll find some drunk patron and let you release a little tension.” Dean sighed.

 

“A bar does sound nice.” Dean sighed, imagining a nice cold beer followed by hot blood on his hands. “Find us one and tell me the address.”

 

“We have a few options here in Austin, but we can go outside if you want. Don’t want the cops to think we’re the ones that did all the killing.” Sam suggested. Dean nodded in agreement.

 

“Find us something a bit more north. I think we’re going to point Baby towards home and wait for them to slip up again.” Sam started looking through Google listings, finding them a little dive bar on the way towards Kansas and directed Dean that way.

 

Dean could remember the first time he killed. The feeling of bliss it gave him. He leaned into his seat as the memory overtook him. 

 

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~ _

**_1995_ **

 

_ Dean must have been sixteen. He didn’t go on hunts with his dad and his dad’s friends very often. His main job was keeping Sam safe from the evil creatures in the world. That was what he did day in and day out, until the night they went to Bobby’s and Sam stayed with their uncle. John took Dean with him. _

 

_ “What are we hunting?” Dean asked. _

 

_ “A monster, ” John said, his voice gruff and deep. “A sick, vile monster that deserves to die.” _

 

_ John drove them to the next town over and bought them dinner while sitting in the booth and watching people. Dean was munching away at his bacon burger when he saw his dad sit straight up in his seat. Dean trailed John’s eyes towards a man sitting at the counter, eating some fries with a milkshake. _

 

_ “Dad?” Dean asked, looking back at John. _

 

_ “Finish your food,” John told him. Dean nodded and immediately finished the rest of his plate. They paid and headed out to the car. Dean watched as the man who John had been staring at left the diner and headed down the street. “Dean, you’re going to learn a very important lesson today,” John told his oldest as they drove in the direction the man went. _

 

_ “What?” Dean asked, looking at him. _

 

_ “That humans are monsters too.” _

 

_ John and Dean waited in the car for what seemed like hours, but soon, John was leading him out towards the house. Dean felt apprehensive, this was the first time he saw his father like this. He was different, he wasn't going to ever admit it but it scared him a little. Dean followed John as he followed a man down a dark alley. Dean held in a gasp as his father watched the man almost take a girl and begin to try and take her somewhere more secluded.  _

 

_ “See son,” John whispered as they hurried, “pieces of shit like that need to be eradicated.”  _

 

_ John grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck pulling him off the young girl. Dean barely heard when his father told the girl to run. He focused on the knife in his dad's hand and how it glinted when the dim light hit it.  _

 

_ “Son, come here,” John rasped.  _

 

_ Dean walked up slowly as he looked around nervously as to what he was going to be asked to do. Dean took a hard swallow as he stood next to his father.  _

 

_ “Ok, Dean, see… I’ve been following this piece of shit, I’ve seen how he operates,” John gave a dark smile. “He had been following that poor girl for days, getting her exact movements to give himself the best opportunity to strike.” John plunged the knife into the man's shoulder while covering the man’s mouth stifling his scream.   _

 

_ “But… shouldn't we have just reported him to the police dad?” Dean muttered as his gaze shifted around, his heart pounding in his chest.  _

 

_ “Son, the police will just sweep this under the rug, you know why?” John chuckled as he dug into the man's pockets and tossed something to Dean. _

 

_ Dean opened what his dad had tossed. There staring back at him was a shiny badge. Dean stared at the man who was struggling against his father. Dean watched as his dad began placing cuts along the man, almost torturous.  _

 

_ “Dean, it’s pieces of shit like him, that are no better than the monsters we hunt,” John gently took Dean’s hand and placed it on the knife handle. “Could you imagine someone like this doing something to Sammy?” _

 

_ “What?” Dean gasped. He had never thought of that. What if some creep came along and cornered his poor Sammy like that. _

 

_ “Imagine that Dean. He could’ve hurt Sam.” He felt Dean grip the knife. “Now, here’s what I want you to do.” He pointed towards his chest. “Pretend that you just found out he hurt Sam. And stab him in the chest.” John held the man tight so he couldn’t get away. Dean thought of what John told him. It was like his body was on autopilot then. He stabbed the man repeatedly until his screams that were muffled by John’s hand died away and he went limp. _

 

_ John dropped the body to the ground. He took the knife from Dean and wiped the blood on the man. He looked at his son, seeing the hate and anger that laid in those doe eyes. _

 

_ “You did good Dean,” John said. “When we’re not hunting supernatural monsters, we’re hunting these monsters.” John gave a forceful kick to the man’s side. “Come on, let’s go get you some pie and go back and see Sam.” _

 

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _

**_Present_ **

 

Sam surveyed the small bar. He knew exactly what he was looking for. He could always spot them, the men who had bottles of roofies to put into someones drink. He kept his eye on Dean who was hustling some frat boys at pool and continued to observe. 

 

A guy in the corner of the bar made his way over, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulder and giving him a smile.

 

“How’s about I buy you a drink cowboy?” The guy laughed. He didn’t think Sam heard it, but he did. The foil sound of the packets pills came in. He was sure that he had roofies on him. Sam smiled back at him.

 

“Sounds good.” Sam moaned. The guy left to grab Sam’s drink and Sam waved the signal to Dean. Dean nodded and continued to play pool, but left one eye on Sam and the other on his game.

 

Sam smiled when the man came back pretending to sip his drink. Sam could see in the man's eyes how he was waiting for the drug to take effect. Sam hid his smile and closed his eyes ready to play his part. He smiled hazily at the man while shifting his gaze to Dean giving his brother a silent signal that he was ok. 

 

“So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” Sam flirted with the guy leaning over holding the drink in his hand. Sam took another careful sip. 

 

“Just looking for some fun,” The man’s eyes shone as he watched Sam take small sips. 

 

“Come here,” Sam whispered, leaning close to him. The guy moved closer and Sam whispered in his ear. “Take me back to your place and I’ll show you a fun time.” The man pressed his lips to Sam’s then got up, pulling Sam to his feet. Sam swayed a little, playing the part just right. God knew he knew how to act this way thanks to the “training” John had put him and Dean through all those years ago.

 

The man led Sam outside, pressing him against a brick wall. He tried groping on him and things of the like, Sam having to stand there and pretend he was under the influence. Until suddenly, the guy was pulled away from Sam and a knife pressed at his throat.

 

“So, you like vulnerable guys, huh?” Dean asked.

 

“I wasn’t going to do anything!” The guy screamed. Dean reached down and grabbed him, feeling his erection.

 

“That Tic-Tac you call a dick says otherwise.” Dean looked over at Sam. “You okay there Sammy?”

 

“Perfectly fine,” Sam said, smirking at the guy. “I know when my drink has been drugged. And you picked the wrong mark.”

 

Dean put his hand over the man’s mouth, silencing him. He struggled against his hold, trying to break free. But as he moved, the knife sliced a little deeper.

 

“Watchya think Sammy? Where should I cut?” Dean asked. “Here?” He placed the knife against his chest. “Here?” He placed it against his arm. “Or how about here?” He placed it against his crotch, making the guy scream.

 

“You know what I want,” Sam said, giving the guy a lustful look before turning it off quickly. Dean nodded and flipped the knife and stabbed him in the groin, making him scream and cry against Dean’s hand. Dean moved it up and stabbed his heart twice, then sliced at his throat three times. He let the guy fall to the ground.

 

Dean cracked his neck and smiled, he wiped the bloodstained knife on the dead man. He felt euphoric, he was satiated for now. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the two monsters, he could just imagine the things he could do to them. Giving a content sigh he looked around and looked to Sam to help him with the body as they dumped it in the dumpster. 

 

“Sorry Sam, Looks like no nookie after all that work tonight,” Dean chuckled as he gave Sam a pat on his shoulder. 

 

“Fuck you jerk!” Sam ruffled Deans hair. 

 

“Back at you bitch!” Dean punches Sam's shoulder. They headed towards the car. “Damn Sam, for as much as you turn guys and girls on, how do you not get laid?”

 

“I get laid,” Sam said.

 

“Yeah, in the 90’s probably.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, let's head home and see if we can pick up the trail again.” 

 

Dean put his knife in his waistband and walked back to the Impala. He was looking forward to going to his room with a nice issue of ‘ _ Busty Asian Beauties _ ’ and rubbing one out just to ease his sexual tension. Turning the key in the ignition he leaned back and relaxed. Sam turned the dial on the radio and the brothers drove off to Lebanon, Kansas. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ With Maria and Lucy in Lebanon _

 

In the small convenience store, Maria kept a close eye on Lucy as they walked along the aisles. Maria took in the feel of the town, she liked it. There was something about where they were that gave her a small sense that this would be home. Maria found herself staring at Lucy as she filtered through the shelves happily. It made Maria’s heart pound in her chest the way Lucy’s smile could make her feel loved. 

 

“They have cheese! Like real cheese, not spray cheese!” Lucy said, staring at the refrigerator section. “And butter! And milk!” Lucy was like a kid in a candy store as she filled up her basket. She had a huge smile on her face.

 

“You know sweetheart if you’re looking for a nice hot meal… I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement,” A man stood in front of Lucy giving her a predatory gaze. 

 

“If She wanted to leave with a sleaze bag like you,” Maria stood between the man and Lucy, “she would have gone to a dive bar.” 

 

The man glared at Maria and shoved her aside, “I was talking that fine piece of ass, spic! Why don't you go back across the border,” he sneered. “You’re the reason I voted for Trump. Build the wall.”

 

Maria gave a dangerous chuckle one that Lucy recognized all too well. In a flash the man had his arm twisted behind his back and with a sickening crunch, Maria had popped his shoulder out of his socket making him scream in pain. The man yelled as Maria pushed him against the glass case of the frozen food section. 

 

“Listen here, come mierda! (shit eater) I am from Miami born and raised, tell me again how a Cuban is Mexican? Do you know your geography?” Maria pushed him into it causing more strain on his popped shoulder, “You talk to my girl again and I will be slicing that spaghetti string you call a cock, into a million pieces, got it?” 

 

The man whimpered and nodded furiously. Maria let him go as he grabbed his arm and ran away from the girls avoiding the stares of the customers. 

 

“Fuck,” Maria cursed and sighed, “they’re going to call the cops now!” Maria placed her hand on her forehead, “coño Maria, no sabes cómo pensar con el cerebro tuyo!” (damn it, Maria, you have no idea how to think with your brain). Maria placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the floor before looking to Lucy. “I am so sorry Luc… I… I just… I …” Maria had no idea what to say, she felt horrible for ruining their one chance at making a home.  

 

Lucy knew that Maria was only being protective. This was the one thing she loved about Maria, was how protective she was over her. Lucy watched as Maria looked around nervously, trying to formulate an exit without being chased by the cops. Maria closed her eyes, she could hear the voices screaming at her. 

 

‘ _ See, you are nothing… no eres nada… all you do is get angry you little shit… No Tienes cerebro Maria, todo lo que tocas se convierte en mierda! (you don't have a brain Maria, everything you touch turns to shit!) _ ’ 

 

Her uncle's words echoed as she shook her head. Lucy could see the telltale signs of Maria breaking down, she placed a gentle hand on, Maria’s cheek trying to calm her down. Lucy took hold of their groceries and moved through the aisles quickly taking Maria’s hand in hers. Making their way to the register, the attendant said nothing as he allowed the women to make their purchases. Maria pulled out their cash and mumbled a quick thanks before helping Lucy with the bags. 

 

The drive to the motel was quiet. Maria drove with one hand on the wheel and the other leaning against the window. She chewed at her thumbnail, her heart pounding in her chest. The perfect present for Lucy, the perfect place to settle down and have a home, ruined. Maria stayed solemn as she helped Lucy unpack their car. Helping Lucy put the groceries away, Maria poured herself a glass of whiskey and sat facing the window. Her shoulder slumped and eyes closed. 

 

‘ _ Good for nothing girl _ ’ the voice echoed, ‘ _ you will never amount to nothing, puta (whore) _ .’ 

 

Maria groaned and shook her head, she tried to get the voices out. But they seemed to get louder and louder. 

 

‘ _ ¿Cómo usted espera mantenerme sostenido? ¡usted no es nada sino una puta!‘ (How do you expect to keep me sustained? you are nothing but a whore!) _ ’ 

 

“No,” Maria whispered as she rocked herself gently placing her glass on the table and grabbing her head, “No.. no…. No.” 

 

“Sunshine,” Lucy said, trying to get her attention. When she didn’t respond, Lucy knelt in front of the floor and looked up at her. She started to sing softly to her, taking her hands and holding them. She wasn’t the best singer, but she knew that it sometimes was enough to calm Maria down.

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Lucy sang. “You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.” She reached up and cupped Maria’s face.

 

“So don’t take my sunshine away,” Maria sang softly as tears ran down her face. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” Maia chanted as she closed her eyes. 

 

“I’m right here Sunshine. Look at me.” Lucy whispered. “You were just trying to protect me, right? You didn’t want that guy touching me, did you?”

 

“No… he… He would have hurt my Moonbeam,” Maria sniffed and gave a soft sob, “but… our home… your dream…” 

 

“We can find it somewhere else.” Lucy leaned up and gently kissed her. “Because when I’m with you, anyplace is home.” She smiled at her softly. “Are you hungry? Why don’t you go take a hot bath and I’ll make you some food. I could even wear that cute little dress you got me in Louisiana.” 

 

Maria nodded and sighed before getting up and walking to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Maria stripped her clothes off and turned on the water making sure that the water was just right before standing under the spray. She let the water run through her hair and down to her aching muscles. She tried to relax, she couldn't be weak, not now. She had to snap out of it. The feds could be on them at any minute. If they had found them in Austin, then it would only be a matter of time. The memory of the one talking about her Lucy, how they were going to use her to get to Maria…

 

Maria could feel her blood boil just thinking about it. She grunted and gave the tiled wall a light punch. She imagined the smug face meeting her fist. Cracking her neck she finished cleaning herself off. The thought of maybe, just maybe killing the fed and having his blood run down her knife made her tingly. She had to be strong for her Lucy. She had to protect her Lucy.

While Maria was in the shower, Lucy slipped into a blue, v-neck dress that Maria had bought her a while ago. She put on a pair of lacy, black underwear that peeked out under the short dress. She took to cooking some things, smiling and bending over just as the bathroom door opened. Maria had been towel drying her hair. She just finished reapplying her purple dye in her hair using one of her products. She turned just in time to see Lucy bend over giving her a small peek at Lucy’s lacy black panties. Licking her lips she smiled and walked to her bag, pulling out her purple thong and a black baby doll dress, opting to not wear a bra. 

 

Once dressed Maria slowly sauntered towards Lucy. She let her hand caress Lucy’s thigh before teasing Lucy through the black panties. 

 

“You sure know how to cheer a girl up, Moon,” Maria kissed her shoulder.  

 

“I try.” Lucy sat a bowl of homemade mac and cheese on the table for Maria. “Not Kraft.  Homemade. Just like I made those few times we had a kitchen.”

 

Maria took a mouth full of the mac and cheese and gave a lustful moan, “Heaven… I’m in heaven moon and you have made me the happiest woman alive!” Maria shoveled another spoonful into her mouth. Lucy laughed and ate her own, then did the dishes when they were done.

 

“I think your show might be on. Or one of them.” Lucy said, elbow deep in soapy water.

“Did we get pie?” Maria asked hopefully, snaking her arm around Lucy’s waist kissing her cheek. 

 

“Yes, ma’am. And it’s all yours.” Lucy said, motioning over with her head to a box that sat on the counter. “I got some cupcakes for myself.”

 

“Mmmmm, Apple pie!” Maria sighs as she grabbed the container and a plastic throwaway spoon. “I’m going to settle on the bed, what do you want to watch Moon? I can't hog the tv all the time,” Maria pulled the covers down and settled in.   

 

“I like watching what you want to watch.” Lucy shrugged, setting the dished on the counter to dry. “Plus I need to wash my hair.”

 

“Ok, I’ll be here on the bed nice and comfy waiting for my cuddle bunny, while watching my hot man act!” Maria smiled devilishly at Lucy giving her a wink. 

 

Lucy rolled her eyes but disappeared into the bathroom. She took her time showering and came out to find Maria snoring, fast asleep. Lucy laughed a little and decided to watch some Youtube before she went to bed herself. When Lucy had settled into bed, Maria turned to her wrapping her arms around Lucy. 

 

“Love you, Moon,” she sighed as she nuzzled into Lucy’s back. 

 

“Love you Sun.” Lucy smiled and watched a few videos of her favorites who went to Disney all the time. Then she went to bed herself, dreaming of a house with Maria.


	4. Chapter 3

“Breaker 1-9, breaker 1-9 copy?” A voice called over the police scanner in the morning. 

 

“Copy that Jackson, what’s going on?” another came through. 

 

Maria had woken abruptly at the sound of the scanner going off. She had forgotten to lower the volume and cursed at the rude awakening. 

 

“Yeah, it seems we have a good Samaritan who put Willie Bascal in his place,” The office laughed. “Seems he was off harassing a woman described as short hair 5’3, brown eyes, Crescent moon tattoo on the collar bone,” The officer had described Lucy making Maria sit up straighter. “Willie was harassing the poor girl when a Hispanic woman described at being 5’4 with blue contacts on, Brown hair purple highlights intervened.” 

 

“Oh boy, what did Willie do to the woman?” The cop sighed. 

 

“Other way around boss, it’s what the woman did to Willie!” The officer began laughing, “The woman, according to Gerald the cashier of the convenience store, The woman twisted Willie's arm soooooo bad that she all but snapped his ligaments when she popped it out of his shoulder.” 

 

“You mean to tell me, that Willie was put in his place by a Hispanic woman?” the officer sounded as though he was holding his laugh. 

 

“Yes sir, are we going to look for her?” The officer asked. 

 

“Not unless you want to give her a medal for public service!” the officer cheered. 

 

Maria’s eyes widened at what she heard. Lucy looked over at her with sleepy eyes.

 

“10-4, sir.” The officer said, and they cut the connection.

 

“Does...does that mean we can stay?” Lucy asked, afraid that she was going to upset Maria or something.  

 

Maria rushed to Lucy and took her face in her hands kissing her deeply, “Let's go house hunting,” she smiled breaking the kiss. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**One Month Later**

 

In the bunker, Dean had gone to pacing around the library. After getting home, all he could think about were the girls he had heard back in Austin. Dean had rubbed one out and groaned in dissatisfaction. He would have loved nothing more than to track down those women and join. Giving an angry grunt, he made his way back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. They needed to find the monsters fast. 

 

“Morning,” Sam said, settling himself at the table with a bit of a hiss and grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl that was on the table. “Sleep well?”

 

“Sure,” Dean grumbled, grabbing a PopTart and sitting across from Sam. “I mean considering all the noises you were making, I guess I can say that you definitely slept well huh Sammy?” Dean grinned. 

 

“Shut up,” Sam said with a blush. He thought he had had his music turned up loud enough that Dean couldn’t hear him.

 

“Oh, come on Sam, you going to tell me I didn’t hear a buzzing sound and some moans coming from your room?” Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam and shook his head while grinning, “you could make a girl jealous.”

 

“Well, you did kill my date.” Sam joked. “But seriously, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He wouldn’t make eye contact with Dean.

 

“Yeah, ok Romeo, you can go cry to your robot later, any headway on the Succubus and the Siren?” Dean grunted as she sat down in front of Sam. 

 

“So far, they seemed to be circulating here in Kansas,” Sam cleared his throat as he turned the computer screen for Dean to see. 

 

“They’re here?” Dean asked. “And we’re sitting here discussing your exercise?”

 

Sam gave Dean his bitch face, “Anyways… The only place they aren’t hitting is right here in Lebanon,” Sam gave Dean a raised eyebrow. 

“Here? Why here?” Dean asked. “I mean, I love this town, but what is stopping them from going on a rampage? Do they...do they know we’re here?”

 

“I don’t know… maybe?” Sam winced as he adjusted himself, “I mean we could go into town and see if anything new comes up?” 

 

“Dude, seriously, do you need a pillow? Do I need to talk to your vibrator about being gentle next time?” Dean asked.

 

“Shut up Dean!” Sam groaned as he angrily took the tablet away from Dean and marched out of the kitchen to get dressed. Dean went to his own room and got dressed. He headed back towards the library, where Sam was sitting on one of the comfier chairs that was padded a bit more.

 

“See you took the pillow option.” Dean teased. “So, how are we gonna track them down?”

 

“Well, we could ask around town if anyone new has moved in? Or if they’ve seen anyone staying at the motel for a longer period than usual?” Sam shrugged as he stood. 

 

“Okay, well let’s head into town,” Dean smirked. “Hopefully Baby won’t bounce too much for you.” He laughed and headed towards the door as Sam flipped him off.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

On the corner of North Chestnut Street and Chicago Ave, sat a small two-story house. Maria and Lucy had stumbled upon the small rundown home that was for sale. The bank was ready to practically give them the house, It was sweet and humble and perfect for both of them. While they didn’t have much yet, Maria had made it her mission to make sure it was precisely how Lucy pictured their perfect home. 

 

“Come on Luc! I need to head to the hardware store for some supplies,” Maria called as she put on her shoes by the door, “we need to fix up some of these leaks before rainy season hits.” 

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Lucy said, grabbing her purse. “I need to go to the dollar store next door anyway.”

 

“Well then come on sexy butt!” Maria teased as she pinched Lucy’s behind making her squeal, “the faster we fix this house, the faster we can do more fun stuff!” 

 

“We haven’t really done anything since the first couple nights.” Lucy kissed Maria. “And god, you are sexy as fuck when you’re fixing things.”

 

“Ohhhhh, well… maybe I can wear just my tool belt for you,” Maria smiled and kissed Lucy deeply.

 

“Let’s get to the store,” Lucy said. She whispered in Maria’s ear, “I need you so fucking bad.”

 

Maria groaned and held on to Lucy for just a bit longer, “Promise, tonight I’m all yours, You can even use the toys on me this time,” Maria growled before nipping at Lucy’s bottom lip before letting her go and making her way to the car. 

 

Maria sat in the driver’s side and turned the ignition. She turned in her seat waiting for lucy to climb in. Lucy made sure to move in such a way that Maria could see Lucy wasn’t wearing any underwear. She settled in her seat.

 

“What?” Lucy asked, seeing Maria staring.

 

“You know what, my naughty Moon,” Maria slid Lucy over to her and placed her hand between Lucy’s legs feeling her bare flesh, “Naughty, naughty,” Maria mumbled as she gently stroked Lucy. 

 

Maria smiled as Lucy shuddered under her touch. Giving a soft chuckle, Maria licked the crescent moon tattoo as she slid her finger inside Lucy’s wet hole. Curling her finger just right, Maria began to pick up the pace adding a second finger making Lucy toss her head back and buck her hips. Maria moaned as she felt Lucy’s walls start to clench around her fingers and pulled out quickly.    

 

“Maria...why…” Lucy whined.

 

“That’s to teach you to be a tease my Moonbeam,” Maria said as she licked her finger sensually while staring into Lucy’s eyes, never breaking contact. “I am going to bring you to the brink today my lovely…” She sucked on Lucy’s neck, “sweet…” nibbled on her ear, “sexy Moon” Maria gave Lucy a blistering kiss, bruising their lips. Moving back to her seat she settled in and smiled at her flustered lover, “So let's go.” 

 

Maria turned the ignition, backed out of the driveway and drove into town. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dean parked the Impala by the liquor store. Sam had shifted in his seat the whole ride into town. 

 

“Sam… are… are you  wearing a plug?” Dean turned to his brother and raised his eyebrow, “Cause the way you’re moving… all jumpy and wiggly… makes me think you might be doing a little extra something,” Dean shook his head and smirked, “was the vibrator too big you need to stretch yourself out some?”   

 

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean bitch face, “Come one, let's see what we can find out.” 

 

Sam and Dean went around town saying hello to the locals while having friendly conversations. The strolled up and down Main Street, talking to some of the shop owners while doing their supply runs at the same time. Dean needed new blocks to sharpen their knives and walked into the local hardware store. 

 

“Hey, Stewart!” He greeted happily. 

 

“The Campbell brothers!” Stewart greeted happily, “what can I help you with today?”  

 

“Not much today Stew, just here to get some sharpening blocks,” Dean shrugged and leaned on the counter, “So, anyone new roll into town recently?” Dean asked casually. 

 

“Hmmmm,” Stewart reached for a box of sharpening blocks and pulled out a couple. “Well… I know that we had the Johnsons movie in, nice family, living on Walnut. Then there were the Andersons, up on Grove.” Stewart then shifted his gaze to Maria as she loaded up her cart with supplies for fixing leaky roofs. “Then we have that nice young lady there and her friend, they moved into the old Miller place on the corner of North Chestnut and Chicago.” 

 

Dean looked over and felt his heart stop. He was looking at a woman about 5’4 with her hair in a ponytail. Dean could make out the purple dye as the sunlight filtered through the store, hitting it just right. He took note at her glasses and how they framed her face. Dean couldn’t help but take a few strides towards her. He bit his lip to hold in a groan that threatened to escape. The jeans she was wearing hugged her hips tightly before framing her thick thighs and opening wide at her timberland heeled boots. His eyes then wandered to her top. He could see the frame of a strapless bra, but the cleavage was a sight. He licked his lips almost imagining his face buried in between them, he wondered if they were as soft and squishy as pillows. He took note of her black leather jacket with the intricate zippers, this was a woman after his own heart. 

 

Maria could feel eyes on her, she reminded herself to calm down. She couldn't afford a repeat of what happened a month ago at the convenience store. Maria closed her eyes, took a deep breath and imagined Lucy’s sweet voice singing her favorite song in her head. She walked towards the man, opting to keep her eyes on the shelves. She reached the end of the aisle thankful that she had space to walk when the man towered over her and blocked her path. 

 

“I’m sorry Ma’am,” his voice made her shiver. There was a hint of recognition, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

 

Reluctantly Maria took a deep breath and lifted her head to meet a pair of bright green eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” he smiled brightly and brought his hands together, “My name is Dean Campbell, and I noticed that you’re new to town.” 

 

Maria rolled her eyes, “what of it?”

 

“Oh…” Dean was taken aback when his charm didn’t work, “I just… I wanted to know if my brother and I could welcome you and your new friend with a meal?” He lifted his hands in defeat not wanting to offend her. 

 

“Look, that’s nice, and all, but my friend and I are just fine, Mr. Campbell was it?” Maria sighed. 

 

“Yeah, well… just… I noticed you were getting some supplies, I mean I know that women are just as capable as men to fix up around the house, but I did want to offer my services… That way you can your friend can settle in faster and can make yourselves at home here in our town.” 

 

Maria lifted her eyebrow at him and couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I can assure you Mr.Campbell that I am competent but,” Maria gave him a devilish smile as she pressed herself closer to him, her breasts almost grazing his chest as she looked up at him innocently, “I don’t think you can handle the tools I have in my arsenal for certain… handiwork.”  her voice almost a whisper as she leaned into his ear. 

 

Dean gave her a flirtatious smirk and raised his eyebrow at her, “Oh, sweetheart… I can handle a good amount of… handiwork, just fine,” He flirted back, “I know you’re extremely busy… so I’m going to let you go so that you can fix your house before nightfall… it does get dark out on chestnut.” 

 

“But the dark is when all the fun starts.” She gave him a wink and headed towards another section of the store, knowing full well that he was checking her out.

 

Dean gave a moan as he bit his lip watching her sway her hips as she walked away. 

 

“Okay, so, I’m gonna go next door…” Sam said. “I need some things that...aren’t here.”

 

“They don’t sell those kinds of toys there Sammy ” Dean said, watching Maria. Sam glared at him and turned and headed out.

 

*****************

 

Lucy stared at the different knick-knacks and door hangings that were on the wall. There were some adorable Easter things, bunnies, and chicks as far as the eye could see. Lucy tried to think of which ones Maria would like best. She wasn’t that big on loose glitter, but Lucy wasn’t either, for that matter. So she passed on those. She grabbed a few things to put in her cart before she headed towards the household supplies. She needed to get cleaners because the basement required a lot of love and TLC.

 

“I might need gloves and a mask,” Lucy said to herself. “Or a hazmat suit.” She loaded her cart up with the cleaners she was out of, hoping that they would do the job.

 

“This one is perfect for getting rid of mold.” A man said, making Lucy jump. She turned to see a hulk-sized man standing there, holding a bottle of blue liquid.

 

“Uh, thanks,” Lucy said, taking the bottle from him.

 

“You’re new around here, right?” He asked, smiling. Lucy backed up a little.

 

“Yeah.” She said, nodding.

 

“Chestnut and Chicago? The old Miller place? Good luck cleaning that up.” He laughed. “Sorry, my brother is next door flirting with your friend.”

 

“Oh…” Lucy said, looking anywhere but his perfect smile.

 

“I’m Sam.” He said, offering his hand for her to shake.

 

“Lucy.” She shook his hand, feeling the way his thumb brushed against the back of her hand.

 

“So, what brings you to Lebanon?” Sam asked, walking along with her as she tossed things into her cart.

 

“Change of scenery.” She explained with a shrug. Sam nodded.

 

“I understand all about that.” He laughed. “Maybe I could show you around. We could go see a movie at the theater in town.”

 

“Oh, thank you, but I’m not interested,” Lucy said shyly. She turned to look at the cheap books. Maria had promised her that she could make the basement into her “Fortress of Lucitude.” So she wanted to fill it with books and all kinds of fun things.

 

Maria had finished putting her purchases in her trunk. She glanced around not seeing Lucy and got worried. Making her way to the small dollar store, Maria smiled at the locals and looked through the aisles. She could hear the faint sounds of Lucy’s voice, followed by the sounds of a man right after. Maria picked up the pace and almost slid into the cleaning aisle. There towering next to Lucy was a man with long brown hair. Maria walked her way over and stood possessively close to Lucy. 

 

“Hey, Luc did you find everything?” Maria asked sweetly as she gave the man a soft glare. 

 

“Oh hey, did Dean slip you his number?” Sam asked. “You seemed to have quite an impression on him.” Maria could feel Lucy’s mood drop a little.

 

Maria’s smile dropped to a frown as she tensed her jaw and her cheek twitch, “why would I give my number to a decrepit junkless guy who’s overcompensating?” Maria growled as she took a dangerous step towards Sam. 

 

“Hey...” Sam started, but Lucy moved between the two of them.

 

“I’m ready to go. I can go to the grocery later.” Lucy said, stopping Maria and Sam from saying anything.

 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Maria huffed as she led Lucy towards the cashier to purchase their items. 

 

Maria and Lucy made their way to the car and drove home in silence. Maria could feel Lucy’s mood had changed. She wanted nothing more than to have her fist, meet fluffy hairs face. The nerve of him talking about her flirtatious nature in front of her girl. Maria began nibbling on her thumbnail. 

 

“Can you drop me off at the grocery?” Lucy asked after a bit of silence. “If you don’t want to, I don’t mind walking. It’s a nice day out.”

 

“I’ll drop you off, I need to drive… just… just call me when you need me to pick you up, ok?” Maria whispered avoiding Lucy’s gaze. 

 

“Okay.” Lucy sighed, looking out the window. She ran inside to put her things on the table, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

 

Maria placed her tools right by the door and headed back to her car, turning the key in the ignition. She drove Lucy to the grocery store in silence, and waited for Lucy to get out before she flipped on the radio. She turned it on to her favorite song ‘Be quiet and Drive’ by the Deaftones. This was the song Maria would often play to help calm her nerves on a drive. Burning rubber Maria kicked up dust as she drove away in a flash. 

 

Lucy stood in the parking lot, watching Maria drive off. The last time she got like that, she had left Lucy alone in a motel room in Iowa for four days. Lucy had been packing up to leave when Maria came back with presents for Lucy and sorry on her lips. Sometimes, Lucy wondered if Maria would just drive off and never come back.

 

She headed into the grocery store, missing the heavy, grey clouds that were starting to form overhead. Spring was storm season for Kansas. She walked around the store, trying to clear her head.

 

Dean met Sam by the Impala placing their purchases in Baby’s trunk. Dean smiled and shook his head. 

 

“I tell you, that new chic in town Maria,” Dean gave a lustful moan, “She is a masterpiece, I mean… I would love to use my tool belt on her.” 

 

“Keep it in your pants, Dean… besides… there's something…. off about her,” Sam pinched his lips together. “I mean, you should have seen the way she glared at me when I was talking to her friend Lucy.” 

 

“Was it because she figured out you wear a butt plug?” Dean snickered. 

 

Both boys jumped back as Maria’s Dodge Charger barreled down the street. Dean and Sam watched as the Chargers tire squealed as it made a sharp turn.  

 

“What the hell was that?” Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam as they made their way to the grocery store. 

 

“Don’t know, but she seems to be pissed about something,” Sam muttered.

 

As the boys were walking through the aisle grabbing what they needed. Sam elbowed Dean and used his head to point at Lucy. Dean looked around seeing no sign of Maria and watched as Sam walked up to the seemingly shy girl. 

 

“Hey, fancy seeing you again,” Sam gave her a gentle smile. There was something about Lucy that drew Sam to her. 

 

“Oh, hi, Sam was it?” She said. Sam felt his heart flutter a bit. She remembered his name!

 

“What brings you here?” Sam asked. Lucy looked at her cart with food in it.

 

“Uh, food?” Dean was laughing a little at Sam’s lousy flirting.

 

“Well, I was just wondering if you’d like to go have dinner sometime?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m okay.” Lucy moved to grab the rest of her things and headed towards the next aisle. Dean slapped Sam’s arm.

 

“You’re as smooth as a porcupine,” Dean said. “I was just wondering if you’d like to go have dinner sometime? Sam, she’s in a fucking grocery store!”

 

“Shut up!” Sam growled. They turned the corner, down the same aisle as Lucy.

 

“She doesn’t want anything to do with you because she knows your first love will always be your vibrator.” Dean laughed.

 

And Sam heard Lucy giggle.

 

“You’re dead,” Sam growled to his brother before grabbing the few things he needed. It was his turn to cook dinner tonight. He glanced up at Lucy, seeing her going to the checkout. They still had things to get. Which they grabbed and headed towards the checkout themselves. As they paid, thunder rattled the windows.

 

“Maybe we should stop at Redbox and get a movie,” Dean suggested. “Looks like it’s going to be nasty.”

 

“I think there’s some stuff on Netflix,” Sam suggested, not really wanting to get back out in the storm to return the movie. He made sure to grab a box of popcorn before they headed out. They loaded their stuff in the car and had just gotten in when the clouds unleashed.

 

“Damn it.” Dean groaned. Sometimes he loved the rain, but with the mood, he had been in for the past month and his lack of killing, the rain was pissing him off. They started driving, heading home, when they noticed a figure walking on the side of the road, already soaked, carrying bags.

 

“Is that Lucy?” Sam asked. Dean drove past so Sam could see that it was in fact her. “Dean, pullover.” Dean pulled over, and Sam rolled down the window. “Lucy, are you okay?”

 

“F-fine, ” Lucy said, shivering a little. The rain was cold.

 

“Get in. Let us drive you home.” Sam said. “We won’t hurt you or anything.”

 

“I…” Lightning lit up the sky. “Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all.” Sam got out to open the back door for her, not caring that he was getting pelted with rain. Dean drove them to the house, and they both helped Lucy carry her bags in since she was shivering.

Maria had driven close to the border of the neighboring town. She cursed when she saw the raindrops falling on her car. She looked at her phone and bit her lip. She hadn’t heard anything from Lucy. Her heart began pounding in her chest. A slew of scenarios started filtering in her head. Pressing the gas pedal Maria speed down the road heading back to Lebanon. The closer she got to Lebanon, the harder the rain came down. 

 

Maria cursed as she made her way home. She closed her eyes quickly trying to find the right words to tell Lucy how sorry she was. She just needed time to cool off. The last thing they needed was for Maria to go on a killing spree. It had been a couple of days since her latest kill. She needed a release from the blood lust. Reaching their street she held onto the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. There in the driveway of their house was a sleek black, ‘67 Chevy Impala. 

 

Not caring that she was going to get wet, Maria parked the car and got out of her Charger, stalking slowly up the porch steps in through the open door. She growled at the sight of the two male figures in her and Lucy’s home. She could hear Lucy’s footsteps retreating towards their room and watched as the tall one with long hair tilted his head checking her out. 

 

“Who the fuck are you, and why are you in my house?” Maria growled as she crossed her arms and glared at the figures. 

 

“Oh, hi. We just gave Lucy a ride home.” Sam said. “It was raining, and she was shivering.”

 

“Well she’s home, so you can leave now,” Maria glared at Sam completely ignoring Dean. 

 

“Hey, we were being nice,” Dean growled. 

 

While still glaring at Sam she pointed at Dean, “wasn’t talking to you pipsqueak!” She cracked her neck and gave Sam a sinister smile, “Thank you… That was very kind, but she’s safe, and you can go,” Maria moved out of the way gesturing towards the door. 

“Okay, okay. We’re going.” Sam said, heading towards the door. Dean was really starting to think he knew this woman from somewhere, he just wasn’t sure where. He followed Sam towards the door, risking a glance back at the fuming woman.

 

“Is there a problem sasquatch?” Maria hissed as she walked towards the open door twisting the knob in her hand until her knuckles turned white. 

 

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. They walked out, and Dean turned to say something to Maria.

 

Giving Dean a dark smile Maria slammed to door closed. Laughing as she walked away. 

 

“Son of a bitch! What the fuck is her problem?” Dean turned to Sam. 

 

“Maybe it’s her time of the month?” Sam suggested. “I don’t know. But I guess we should get home before the storm worsens.”

 

“You did something Sam… all that anger was at you not me,” Dean held his hands up as he ran to the car and climbing into the driver's seat. 

 

“All I did was talk with her friend.” Sam shrugged. They headed home, Sam needing to go to his room for a bit and Dean wanting to make some lunch and try not to fantasize about the incredibly hot, but terrifying, woman he had just met.

 

Maria made her way towards her shared room with Lucy. She could see Lucy changing out of her wet clothes through the small crack. Taking a deep breath, Maria lifted her fist and gave the door a soft knock. 

 

“Moon?” She called softly, “Can I come in?” 

 

“It’s your room too,” Lucy said.

 

Maria opened the door slowly and walked inside. She was like a puppy with its tail between its leg after being caught doing something terrible. Placing a hand gently on Lucy’s shoulder she turned Lucy to face her before dropping to her knees and setting her face on Lucy’s stomach. 

 

“I’m sorry Moon, I… seeing him flirting with you and…. then he talked about me just talking to his partner in a flirty way…. I saw your face and… I never want to hurt you, Moon… never,” Maria sniffed. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you,” Lucy whispered. “I thought you were mad at me…”

 

Maria shook her head desperately, “No… no... never mad at you… always with myself Moon, i’m a failure,” Maria whispered. Lucy gently cupped her face, urging her to stand up.

 

“You’re not a failure.” She said, brushing some hair back. “Never a failure.” Lucy sighed a little. “If you like him, you should go out with him.”

 

Maria shook her head furiously, “My Moon… only mine… need to kill Moon, I can feel it!” She breathed as she looked up at Lucy. 

 

“I’ll find you something Sunshine,” Lucy said. “Just tell me, do you still love me?”

Maria stood up quickly, placing her hand behind Lucy's head and crushing Lucy’s lips with hers. Her tongue grazed Lucy’s bottom lip until Lucy opened her mouth letting Maria explore it with her tongue. With a lustful moan, Maria broke the kiss and placed her forehead against Lucy’s. 

 

“Love you always my Moon, Always,” Maria said before placing Lucy on the bed and showing her just how much she was loved.  


	5. Chapter 5

Dean glared at Sam on the way to the bunker. He couldn’t believe what had transpired that night. They were supposed to be after monsters, not killers like them. Dean couldn’t help but scoff at the thought that Maria was the killer, just as twisted as he was. Lucy, god, Lucy was just like Sam a lure.

“How?” Dean mumbled

“How what?” Sam asked, taking a glance at his brother.

“How... the... FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN SAM!” Dean screamed.

“I… I… I don’t know Dean!” Sam ran his fingers through his hair, “All the signs were there, I mean… what Maria gets off on sucking guys off before she ends them? That’s pretty sick… it practically screamed monster!” Sam shook his head.

“Sam… if that girl dies… you realize what is going to happen don’t you?” Dean breathed. “I... “ Dean let out a low growl, it was one Sam recognized all too well. “You better find me a monster, Sam… A REAL monster, no humans for now… I want a monster to coat my knife and my hands, you understand me?” Dean pulled up to the bunker and into the garage. Turning off the ignition he got out of the car not saying another word to Sam as he slammed the door and walked towards his room.   

Slamming his door Dean could feel his rage begin to bubble. His bloodlust was not satiated, he needed to kill. Dean needed to feel his blade pushing up against the skin, making its way through the soft tissue moving through the hard muscle until it pierced it’s victim to the hilt. He breathing became ragged at the thought of a failed mission. His fists clenched at his sides, he needed a release, needed to feel the blood on his hands. He let out a primal yell, his frustrations and anger seeping out as he turned and walked out. He needed to hit something, needed to rage.

Sam stayed in his room, the events seeping into his mind. He winced when he heard Dean’s screams. His brother's bloodlust was getting out of control. This was his fault, he knew that. He should have looked more carefully at the signs. Studied the lore more to look for better clues. Sam tried to calm down, but every time he closed his eyes, visions of Lucy, bloodied and hurt seeped into his head. Maria’s scream’ echoing in his head while her murderous glare pierced his soul. Maria reminded him of Dean. The look Dean would get if he ever got hurt, one of protectiveness and anger.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down enough to reach for his laptop and search for a case. Reaching for his phone, he called Garth to see if maybe he had something that could help Dean. After a good half an hour of talking to Garth and double checking the signs for a real monster, Sam left his room. He walked towards the kitchen to see that Dean had made dinner. The strong smell of Ribeye, fried eggs, and potatoes filled the kitchen. Sam watched as Dean worked furiously to cook. The aroma was heavenly, but the tension was still there. Dean’s shoulders were tense. Dean gave a small glance at Sam and huffed.

“I um… I called Garth, and I found a verified case,” Sam all but whispered when he placed his tablet in front of Dean. “It’s a definite shifter, it has all of the signs… people being in two places at once… the glare in the eyes on a camera feed.” Sam cleared his throat, “Dean I…”

“Save it…” Dean grumbled as he walked towards the kitchen table with the plates of food, “shut up, eat your dinner, and we get ready to leave in an hour and a half.”

The boys ate in silence, Dean stabbing at his steak as if it was one of his victims. He was seething, his fingers itching to feel blood, his knife screaming to be quenched of its thirst. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could feel his hands shake from withdrawal.

‘ _ Need to kill ALL monsters Dean _ ’ His father’s voice rang, ‘ _ think about Sammy… what would have happened if a monster grabbed Sammy and you didn’t protect him. _ ’

Dean closed his eyes and groaned. Suddenly, he wasn’t seeing Lucy laying there, bleeding heavily, but Sam. What if the tables had been turned and hunters thought Sam was a Siren, drawing out victims for Dean, the Succubus? What if Dean came home to find Sam bleeding to death on his bed?

Sam silently took care of the dishes then, rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher they had bought a few months prior. He got all their gear together, double and triple checking it to make sure they had the right items, even though he was sure Dean would recheck it because he was unsure if Sam could do the job right. And sure enough, as Sam went to grab his travel bag from his room, Dean was rechecking it.

“At least you got the weapons right,” Dean growled. “Just not the victims.”

“I…” Sam started, but Dean glared at him. “Are you sure you even want me to go with you?”

“Of course you’re going.” Dean hissed. “Shapeshifter hunts are deadly.” Sam nodded and helped him carry everything out to the Impala. They drove for a few hours, heading east until they came upon the suspected shapeshifter case. It really didn’t take them long to confirm it. This shapeshifter was sloppy, nothing like the ones they had faced in the past. They weren’t good about hiding their skin, or their eye flare from the camera. Sam suspected it was a newer one, one that was out on its own for the first time.

“We just need to figure out who it’s dressing up as,” Dean said, scanning the town of people from the bar window. Sam looked around the inside of the bar. He was studying faces, trying to see if he saw something out of the usual.

And he did.

“Dean…” Sam said, staring right at a woman that was ripped straight from his memories. “Dean!”

“What?” Dean growled, turning to look at Sam. Sam pointed over towards the bar where Amy Pond was standing, looking more alive than the last time Dean saw her. “That’s impossible…”

“You think?” Sam hissed. She looked over at Sam and Dean, giving them a smirk before she turned and headed down the hallway where the bathrooms and a back door were. “Shit!” Dean was up in an instant, heading down that hallway. He heard the metal door slam shut as she took off out of it.

“Come on!” Dean said, running over it.

“Dean, those things are swift!” Sam called out. “We need to get in the car!”

“Damn it!” Dean growled. They backtracked to the parking lot, getting in and speeding off in the direction it had went. Dean kept his eyes wide, looking for any sign that the shifter was around. But none of the places looked like a shapeshifter hideout. Not that that meant anything. Monsters were crazy.

“Dean!” Sam said, pointing at a factory that set on the edge of town. Because Amy Pond stood there, smiling and waving at them before rushing inside.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean parked the car, and the boys grabbed their guns and knives to head inside.

They didn’t see anything when they walked in, but a noise got their attention.

“Sam! Help me!” He heard a woman scream. It echoed around the building. “Sam!”

“Sam, it’s a trap,” Dean said. Sam nodded.

“Sam!” A different voice said. A more recent voice that had Sam tense up. “P-please help!”

“L-Lucy?” Sam whispered. “Lucy!” His logical brain seemed to fly out the window as he ran towards the noise.

“Sam! No!” Dean said, trying to go after him, but something dropped down in front of him, blocking his path.

“I think he’s in love Dean.” A woman said. It took Dean a moment to realize it wasn’t just any woman, It was Maria. “He’s in love, and he left you all alone to deal with little ol’ me.” She gave him a devilish smirk, running her hand down his chest. “But I bet that’s what you wanted all along, wasn’t it?”

Dean gave a hard swallow as he looked at the woman before him. She was a perfect copy. The shifter pushed him up against the wall and nuzzled his jaw, the stubble grazing her smooth skin.

“I know you must have loved watching me suck that cock, Dean,” She moaned lustfully letting her hands roam his body, “When I took that knife in my hand and plunged it in his gut… The way I slipped my fingers into Lucy’s pussy while I kept stabbing,” the shifter placed her hand on his dick, palming it through his jeans, “you are getting hard just thinking about it Dean… mmmmmmm… you would love nothing more than to see me ride a cock as I slit the victim's throat.” The shifter licked its lips as they began unbuckling Dean’s pants slipping their hand inside.

Dean couldn’t help himself, It had been so long since he had anyone touch him. He could feel his cock twitch and just the sheer movement of the shifters fingers wrapping around him.  Dean gave a groan as he closed his eyes, the vision of Maria slicing her victim's neck making him lust for her. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the shifter and grinned. Taking his knife, he lifted her by her neck and shifted their positions.

“Mmmm, You’re right… I do want her… I want to watch as she fucks and sucks her victims before gutting them like fish, but you want to know something,” Dean placed his face close to the shifters, licking his lips,” You’re not her… and my knife is very… very… very thirsty,” He growled as he plunged the silver knife into the shifters heart.

The shifter arched it’s back in almost an orgasmic form before crumpling to the floor, dead. Dean breathed heavy, enjoying the show. He was starting to feel better now. But he looked around and didn’t see Sam anywhere.

“Sam?” Dean called out, but he didn’t get a response. He made his way deeper into the factory, to hear a soft moan. Turning the corner, he saw Sam up against the wall with what looked like Lucy touching him.

“I know what you want Sam,” Lucy whispered. “All you have to do is let me.” She trailed kisses on his jaw and whispered all the things she could do to him in his ear. “I can help you with your needs, Sam,” Lucy nuzzled his cheek, giggling, “I know what you like Sam,” the shifter snaked her hand around placing her hand in his pants reaching for his ass. “I can please you, Sammy, let me make you feel good,” She plunged her finger in his hole.

Sam let out a groan as the shifter covered her lips with his kissing him deeply.

“Hey!” Dean called out. He grabbed her and pulled her away before shooting her right in the heart, making her drop to the floor, dead. Sam stood there, breathing heavy. He looked up at Dean. The look between them told them exactly what had happened. They had had their fantasies revealed to themselves, and they wanted them. Now.

“Let’s go,” Sam said, trying to catch his breath. “I, uh...I’m tired?”

“Yeah, me too,” Dean said, nodding. “Very, very...tired.”

The boys made their way to the Impala and drove in silence back to the bunker. Dean couldn’t stop shifting in his seat every now and then. The shifter had worked Dean up real good, his cock had been aching for a release, not easing up even though the shifter was dead. All Dean could think about was Maria, her mouth, that sassy mouth, wrapped around his dick. Dean tried to stop himself from groaning, but he couldn’t help it. His erection now painfully making his pants tight.

And Sam. God, all Sam could think about was Lucy’s hands on his ass as she told him all the things she would do for him. He was aching for it, wanting everything she had whispered to him to be real. He couldn’t wait to get into his room and do what he really wanted.

Dean pulled into the garage and turned off the car. Both brothers walked into the hallway leading to their room.

“I’m going to bed, I’m extra tired,” Dean cleared his throat as he stood in front of his door.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, super tired…” Sam gave Dean a soft smirk before both brothers walked into their respective rooms and closed the doors.

As the doors to their rooms closed, Dean had begun blasting the sounds of ACDC ‘Highway to Hell’ as a buzzing noise came from Sam's room. The grunts and moans echoed filtered through as each boy yelled out the name of the women they were fantasizing about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Back in Lebanon... _

_Maria sighed as she licked stripe after strip along Lucy’s wet folds. She couldn’t get enough of tasting her moon. Lucy’s moans of bliss making her wet with anticipation, her fingers teasing lucy’s entrance as her tongue played with the sensitive bud._

_ “Mmmmm… that’s my sweet Moon, my precious Moon,” Maria moaned as she pumped her finger in and out of Lucy’s wet hole, “My Moon is all wet and ready for me,” Maria whispered before diving in to eat Lucy out. _

_What happened next took Maria by surprise as she felt fingers teasing her own entrance._

_ “I just love watching you play with your Moon, princess,” the gruff voice filled Maria’s ears as she gasped at the invasion. _

_ Maria felt herself wiggle her hips to feel the fingers deep her into her waiting pussy. A soft chuckled echoed in the room as Maria continued to lick and suck at Lucy’s cunt. Meanwhile, the sounds of pants being taken off, followed by a groan made her hot and heavy. She could feel the pressure build as the familiar tip of a cock entered her wet hole. Maria let out a moan as her fingers worked into Lucy faster and faster. _

_ Crash! _

Maria jumped awake from her dream, breathing heavy at the loud noise. She looked down at the bed and saw the blood from the night’s adventure, but no Lucy to be seen. Maria jumped up, looking around frantically. The master bath was open, and there was no Lucy in there. Maria’s heart was pounding as she raced out of the room, trying to find her.

“Moon?” Maria called out, her voice strangled. “Where are you?”

Maria felt her heart pounding in her chest. Did someone come and take Lucy from her? Did the Campbells come back to finish the job? Maria ran up the stairs feet pounding as she searched in every room.

“Lucy! Answer me, Moon, please,” Maria’s voice wavered, her eyes filled with tears. Rushing down the stairs, she crashed to her knees pounding her fists on the floor. Maria let out a strangled cry, Her Lucy, her Moon, gone.”Moon,” she sobbed, “I’m sorry my Moon…”  

“Maria?” A soft voice came from the kitchen. “Sunshine, what’s wrong?” Maria looked up to see Lucy standing there, the light filtering through the window making her look almost angelic.

Maria let out a small whine as she crawled her way to Lucy, like a wounded animal. Hugging lucy around her waist, Maria sobbed.

“Sunshine, what happened?” Lucy asked, looking down at her.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry,” was all Maria was saying.

“It’s not your fault I dropped the glass I was getting,” Lucy said. “My shoulder is killing me, and my mouth is dry.” It was obvious she was in pain.

“You got hurt because of me… I left you alone… my fault…” Maria continued to sob, “those Campbells, I hate them sooo much, I want to feel their blood on my hands for what they did to you.” Maria growled.  

“Maria, my Sunshine, stand up so I can look into the beautiful eyes please?” Lucy whispered.

Maria shook her head, “Don’t deserve to look into your beautiful face, I’m not worthy.”

“Please?” Lucy asked. “I’ll get down on the floor if you don’t, and it really hurts to do that.”

Maria whined as she stood up, her head hung low and her eyes looking at the floor. Maria was ashamed. She had failed to protect her Moon, failed to protect her love.

“This was not your fault,” Lucy said. “I should’ve fought back harder. I should’ve been more alert that night in the alley. If you’re going to say this is your fault, then it’s mine too.” She shushed Maria before she could say anything. “Don’t argue with me.” She took her hand. “Why don’t I go put some clean sheets on the bed and we curl up and watch some Netflix together?”

“I can help change the sheets,” Maria whispered still refusing to look Lucy in the eye.

“That sounds like a plan. But first, I need something to drink.” Lucy got a water bottle then led Maria back to their room. She got fresh sheets out of the linen closet and felt Maria wrap her arms around her waist. “It’s okay my Sunshine. I love you so much.”

“I’ll change the sheets you, rest, you've been through enough my Moon,” Maria murmured placing a soft kiss on Lucy’s shoulder as she began changing the bedsheets.

Maria had made quick work of changing the sheets making sure to place the dirty sheet in the washer right away. Once the clean sheets where on the bed, Maria turned to Lucy, her eyes still avoiding those of her Moon.

“Let’s take a look at your wounds and clean them,” Maria murmured as she helped Lucy with the bandages exposing the stitches.

Maria took a shaky breath as she grabbed the peroxide and began cleaning Lucy’s wounds. She winced when Lucy gave a painful hiss and murmured a small apology. Placing clean bandages over the stitches, Maria changed into a pair of lounge pants and her favorite sleep bra. Walking to the bed, She curled herself into a ball under the covers, her tears still falling.

Lucy pulled Maria to her chest and ran her fingers through her hair. The vibrations of her singing almost like magic, calming Maria down. Lucy smiled as she heard the crying ease off. Lucy adjusted so she could get the TV remote.

“They put your show on Netflix, ” Lucy said with a smile. “You wanna watch your boys?”

Maria curled up towards Lucy and nodded. Not able to speak, scared of falling apart. After a few episodes of watching her favorite show, Maria was feeling better just feeling Lucy’s fingers caress her. Maria still wouldn’t look Lucy in the eye, but she did kiss along her Crescent tattoo.

“Are you getting hungry, my Moon?” She whispered against Lucy’s skin.

“A little yeah. Whatever I was given last night is making me a little nauseous though, so I don’t want anything heavy.” She moved to get up.

“How about some soup, It’s what I had gone to get, I’ll see if we can have it delivered instead,” Maria caressed her face, her eyes avoiding Lucy’s. “What kind of soup should we get, I’ll get a burger for myself.”

“Chicken and stars, please. Or tomato with grilled cheese if they have it. I can cook if you want me to though.” Lucy placed little kisses on her face.

“No, you need to rest, I’ll place the order,” Maria closed her eyes and kissed Lucy’s lips, a soft tender kiss.

Leaving Lucy for only a moment, she grabbed her phone and called the local restaurant, grateful that they could deliver the tomato soup with grilled cheese, and a juicy cheeseburger with bacon and fried egg and a side of fries. Returning back to Lucy’s side, Maria still felt unworthy to face her. She couldn’t find herself worthy enough to look at her Moon.

“Do you still love me?” Lucy asked softly.

“I do my Moon, very much,” Maria closed her eyes and placed her forehead against Lucy’s.

“Then please look at me,” Lucy whispered. “Please?”

Maria took a deep, shaky breath before letting her eyes open staring into Lucy's brown ones. Her eyes filled with tears all over again as she pulled her in for a deep sensual kiss. She grazed her tongue along her Moon’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Lucy parted her lips and melted into Maria’s arms, loving her touch, loving her taking over, loving her just being there. She closed her eyes as she felt her own tears. Lucy hated that Maria was in such bad shape emotionally. She wanted to fix it. Breaking the kiss, Maria enveloped Lucy in her arms careful to not aggravate her injuries. Maria became the big spoon as they continued to watch TV and wait for their food.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Back in town... _

Dean and Sam drove into town, hungry after getting the rest they needed. They walked into their favorite restaurant and sat down.

“So…” Dean sighed.

“So?” Sam said, trying to sit just right.

“You and that vibrator I swear,” Dean muttered as he looked over the menu.

“Joey!” The hostess called to the delivery boy. “We have a delivery going to the old Miller place.”

Dean sat straighter and turned to the hostess. He looked to Sam and back to the hostess before standing up and walking towards her.

“Um, excuse me,” He smiled charmingly, “Did you say that this order was going to the Miller place?”

“Uh, yeah.” The hostess said, blushing.

“Has it been paid for yet?” Dean asked. She looked at her order.

“No. Paying with cash at delivery.” She said. “Why?” Dean pulled out his wallet.

“I want to pay for it,” Dean told her. “And I want to add a $100 gift card with it.”

“Really?!” She asked. Dean nodded. “O-okay. Just give me a moment!”

Sam walked up to Dean, “What are you doing?” He shifted slightly.

“I’m paying it forward,” Dean smiled as he waited for the hostess to return.

She rang up the order and Dean paid for it with a smile. Sam saw the address and couldn’t help but smile.

“Uh, do we have a flower shop around here?” Sam asked shyly.

“Wanna buy flowers for your battery operated boyfriend?” Dean asked under his breath. Sam blushed and prayed the woman didn’t hear him. And she didn’t seem to since she continued to tell Sam the best places to get flowers.

Dean grumbled at Sam as they entered the flower shop, “seriously dude, your battery operated friend doesn’t need flowers,” Dean sighed but stopped when he saw a sprig of lavender, it reminded him of Maria.

He walked up to the attendant and asked for an arrangement that had Lilacs mixed with Lavender. Both boys placed their orders along with cards for the girls.

“I mean… what do we even write…” Dean whispered to Sam, “Sorry for stabbing your friend? Lover? I mean I don’t know.”

Sam looked at his arrangement of Lilies for Lucy, “I don’t know… I mean… what do you say in this kind of situation?” Sam breathed.

“Maybe we just sign our names and give our numbers?” Dean asked. “I don’t even know what to say…” Sam nodded.

“I just wish I knew if Lucy was okay,” Sam whispered. “God, she’s tough. She held on for so long.” Dean patted his shoulder and wrote some things in the card. They left, driving over towards the house, but they both got cold feet.

“Let’s just...leave them on the porch?” Dean suggested. Sam nodded in agreement. So that’s what they did. Rushing up to the house, leaving the flowers on the porch, and running back before anyone knew they were there.

*********

_ At the same time.. _ .

Lucy was tracing the outline of Maria’s tattoo, helping her relax. Maria would nuzzle her occasionally, loving the feeling of her skin. She tried to get Lucy to rest. She knew she was drained, and every little bit took a lot out of her. But Lucy didn’t want to go to sleep and not be there if Maria needed her.

“Moon, you need your rest,” Maria whispered as she ran her fingers along Lucy's short hair.

“You need me, Sunshine,” Lucy whispered as she caressed Maria’s face. “I can sleep later.” Maria frowned. She had just helped Lucy to the bathroom, and it had taken a lot out of her girl.

“Moon, I want you to rest, I can't function if you aren't all better,” Maria kissed her deeply. Her tongue making its way into Lucy's mouth. “if you don't get better… How can I make you feel good, my Moon?”

“I don’t hurt that bad. You could make me feel good after we eat.” Lucy gave her a smile smirk. “You could use something from your favorite toolbox.” She winked. She knew there would not be any knife play for a while, but they had other toys that were even more fun.

Maria gave a soft chuckle, “is my Moon feeling needy, do you need me my Moon,” she whispered as her fingers teased Lucy’s nipple under her shirt.

“I would blame it on the painkillers.” Lucy giggled.

They both knew they had effects like that, but Lucy had been denied pleasure several times over the past few months. Lucy moaned softly, imagining what Maria could do to her. That’s when the doorbell rang.

“Food’s here,” Maria gave Lucy a chaste kiss before leaving her side and grabbing her purse to pay for the food.  

“Here’s your food.” The delivery boy said with a smile.

“How much do I owe you guys?” Maria smiled back reaching for her cash.

“Nothing. It’s been paid for. Plus tip.” He said happily.

“What? Who would do that?” Maria wondered, “We just moved, and we don't know anyone here,” She frowned slightly.

“Good Samaritan.” He started to leave. “Oh, do you want your flowers?”

“Flowers? We didn’t…” Maria trailed off when she saw the arrangements on the porch banister, “Um, would you mind, helping me bring these in please?” She asked.  

“Sure.” He helped her carry them in. “They’re beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Maria echoed as she pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the young boy, “For gas,” she smiled. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he left. Lucy slowly came out of their room, using the wall to help her.

“Sun?” Lucy asked.

“Food’s here, and it was paid for,” Maria smiled, “we also got a flower delivery Moon, did you do that?” She said pointing to the Lilacs and Lavender, “you know they’re my favorite.”

“I wish I could say I did.” Lucy took the lilies that laid there. “This one has a card in it.”

“Open it, Moon, I’m going to set up or small table for our food,” Maria said as took the bag of food and walked it to their dining room.

“It says ‘this doesn’t even begin to say how sorry I am. <3 Sam. And his number’.” Lucy told Maria.

“Wait… if that’s from Sasquatch then…” Maria glared at the flowers. Without a single word she grabbed the bouquet and tossed it into the trash. “I’m not going to tell you what to do Moon, but I am not keeping those flowers, those assholes can rot in hell,” Maria snorted, “I mean they tried to kill you and… It was like they couldn’t even finish the job… weak ass pansies,” Maria muttered.

“Did you want them to finish the job?” Lucy asked, handing Maria her flowers to toss out. She kinda wanted to keep them, but she didn’t want to hurt Maria.

“No, of course not!” Maria took the flowers from Lucy, not noticing that the card with Sam’s number fell out of the trash and onto the floor. “I just wonder why? I mean they stabbed you in the shoulder Moon, that’s not a killing stab… Pissed me off, but it’s just weird… right?”

“I heard them talk about Succubus and Siren while they were here. Like they thought we were some sort of monster or something.”

Maria snorted, “monsters aren’t real… are they?”

“I don’t know ” Lucy admitted. “I wish I did.”

“Well whatever it is, I don’t want to see them ever again,” Maria placed her arms gently around Lucy. “now, I need you to get better, My Moon I can’t have you hurt when I go off to kill on my own,” Maria bopped Lucy’s nose with her finger.

“Wait, kill on your own? But we’re always a team.”

“I know… I know,” Maria held on to Lucy’s shoulders and looked into her eyes, “I don't want you to get hurt again Moon, I… I couldn’t handle it if you died in my arms,” Maria licked her lips, “Please don’t think that I don’t love you, I just want you to be safe.”

“I could still go with you.” Lucy bit her lip, staring into Maria’s eyes. “I know what you like to do after a kill gone right. And I don’t want you to have to drive home like that.”

“I’ll be fine my Moon, I promise!” Maria gave her a sweet kiss, “Now, let’s get some food in you, you need your strength.”

Lucy nodded and let Maria bring her food. She knew that if she tried to get it herself, Maria would just huff and make her go get comfy anyway. Maria helped Lucy with her food, caressing her every step of the way. She made sure that Lucy ate every last bite.

“I’m so full.” Lucy groaned. “Why did you let me eat so much?” She looked over at Maria, who was watching her with half-lidded eyes. “Sun? Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Maria shook out of her thoughts, “yeah... Yeah, Luc… I’m fine,” Maria finished the last bite of her burger and wiped her hands, “We should change your bandages, Luc… we don’t want the wounds to get infected.”

Lucy stared at her, knowing she couldn’t see the hurt in her eyes. She only called her Luc or Lucy when she was mad, or when they were in public. Or maybe Maria was getting tired of her, and the other night just proved it. She pushed away from the sad eyes when Maria turned to look at her.

As she bandaged her up, all Lucy could think about was how she needed to become better. She needed to become the killer that Maria wanted instead of the lure that she had. She decided in the morning, she was going to go to practice. Alone.

All Maria could think about was the fact that the bastard Campbell brothers knew where they lived. How long until they decide that they needed to finish the job? Maria couldn’t lose Lucy, couldn’t lose her Moon. What was worse, was that she faintly remembered the dream she was having before she woke up. The fact that she dreamt of HIM, of Dean touching her in the way she let Lucy touch her made her skin crawl.  

Not long after helping her change the bandage, Maria convinced Lucy to rest, with promises of fun that night after she got her strength. Lucy nodded sleepily and curled up next to her, watching some TV with her. The memory of the card that she had hidden in the bottom of her drawer drifting to the back of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_ After dropping off the flowers... _

 

The boys went back to the bunker, planning on a hunt that would take them out of town for a while. Dean found himself in his room pacing. He wondered if Maria liked the flowers he got her. He hoped she would call, but considering everything that had transpired he knew it was a long shot. Looking around he walked to his radio and turned it on to Led Zeppelin ‘Black Dog.’ He walked to his bed and removed his black hennely. He felt his thoughts wander as visions of Maria began to dance in his head. 

 

He could envision it…..

 

_ There she was sucking the cock of another victim. Her head was bobbing up and down furiously as it distracted the poor bastard that would be her latest kill. He watched her blade shine in the light as she plunged it into her victim's abdomen just as they came. His cock was hard from the sight of the blood beginning to pool on the victim's shirt. Dean walked towards her lifting her up by her hair before slamming her against the wall and kissing her furiously. The whimpers of the victim were like music to their ears as Maria moaned loudly, pressing her chest against Dean’s. _

 

_ “Fuck me here, or at home?” She purred. She had the victim’s blood on her and Dean thought she had never looked sexier. _

 

_ “Ladies’ choice.” He growled, his dick aching in the confines of his jeans. He licked her cheek as the victim gurgled. It had tried to squirm but Dean’s gruff hand held him in place. He gave it a devilish glint, “Who said we were done with you tic-tac,” Dean gave the poor sap a hungry gaze. Taking his knife he held it tight in his hand and placed it against his neck. _

 

_ “Oh babe, I love it when you get like this.” Maria moaned. “God, I’m soaked.” _

 

_ “Just wait for it, sweetheart.” With a flick of his wrist, he made small cuts deeper and deeper into their victim's neck. “Should I slit his throat or stab him elsewhere?” _

 

_ “Why don’t we get creative?” Maria asked, turning over his limp arms to show his bare wrists. _

 

_ “I like the way you think baby girl.” Dean laughed. He placed the blade against the victim's wrists and, in a couple of quick motions, had several deep, jagged cuts, pouring blood. He repeated it with the other side and stood back to admire his handiwork. _

 

_ “My god, I love a man who can handle a knife.” Maria purred into his ear. “Why don’t we go home and I’ll reward you handsome?” She palmed him through his jeans. _

 

_ It wasn’t a far drive, but damn, it felt like forever by the time they got home. The scene changed and Dean had Maria lifted in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands were on her ass. Dean kicked the door to his room closed. Pushing Maria to his bed, she giggled as she bounced. With lust filled eyes she had stripped down to her naked flesh. He watched as her fingers found her sweet cunt and she began playing with it, legs spread as her other hand teased her nipples. Dean found himself naked, stroking his cock as Maria fingered herself. Her moans filling his ears as his cock twitched in his hand. With an animalistic growl, Dean strode towards her pushing her hand out of the way as he slipped his cock into her slick fold and deep into her.  _

 

_ “Shit… so tight and wet, sweetheart,” he moaned as he thrust into her nice and slow wanting to feel every inch of her.  _

 

_ “Yesssssss, ahhhhhh…. God right there… don’t stop,” she moaned as she moved her hips in tandem with his.  _

 

_ Their grunts and moans getting louder and louder as They moved faster towards release.  _

 

Dean pumped his hand faster on his cock as he envisioned what Maria would feel like on it. Before long he let out a primal grunt as ropes of cum coated his stomach. Taking slow ragged breaths he groaned in frustration. While he felt the sexual tension ease, his bloodlust was returning. Something about watching Maria kill, made him want to feel the blood oozing down his hands.  

 

“Going out!” Sam called over Zeppelin as he headed out the door.

 

“Going to get batteries for your boyfriend?” Dean called out.  

 

“Shut up asshole!” Sam yelled back. He headed out, debating between the motorcycle that used to be Dorothy’s, that he drove occasionally, or his charger. He decided on the bike and headed into town. He parked by the bookstore that was open late so the potheads could come in and read the graphic novels.

 

“Shut up bitch!” He heard a guy say.

 

“Stop squirming!” He heard as a reply. And that voice was so familiar. He turned to look and saw Lucy wrestling with a guy. She had a knife and kept trying to stab at him, but he would duck and swerve.

 

“Hey!” Sam said. Lucy glared at him, her eyes were dark, but not like a demon. He knew that for sure.

 

“Back off Sam! I’ve got this.” She was favoring her arm that was hurting. Sam grabbed the guy, putting him in a chokehold.

 

“Hey, shithead! Bitch is trying to kill me!” He said, struggling. Sam looked at Lucy and shrugged.

 

“Go ahead, Lucy.” He told her. She took the knife and stabbed him repeatedly, over and over again. Finally, his body was limp in Sam’s arms. “Lucy…”

 

“I’m fine,” Lucy said, breathing heavy.

 

“You look like you’re hurting,” Sam said, touching her cheek. He expected her to pull away from him, but instead, she leaned into his touch. “Lucy?”

 

“Yeah?” She asked, looking up at him. But instead of saying anything else, Sam placed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply, running his tongue across her bottom lip. He pulled her to him, his back up against the brick wall as he kissed her more, remembering what the shifter had done to him. He moaned a little at that.

 

“Sam?” Lucy asked, pulling back.

 

“I, uh, it’s a long story.” He said, his cheeks reddening. That had been playing in all his fantasies since it had happened. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I...I should go.” Lucy said, looking down, ashamed. “T-thanks Sam.” She took off then, leaving Sam standing there with her taste on his lips and a need for more.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ At the same time… _

 

Maria had decided to head to a bar outside of town. She needed to scratch the itch that wouldn’t go away. It had been weeks since she and Lucy had any fun. And with Lucy’s healing injury, she needed to escape. She was spiraling, she could feel it. Lucy getting hurt was her own fault. She pushed the voice of her uncle down as parked her car by the small secluded dive bar. She failed to see the black Impala parked right outside. Walking in she made a beeline for an empty stool and began ordering drinks.  

 

With her eyes surveying the patrons, they fell on one seedy guy who seems to be leaning over a little too much over a woman. Maria glared at him for a moment before scanning the bar, to see if anything was out of the ordinary. She watched as the man slipped something into the woman’s drink. A low growl came from her, she had found her target and her knife was thirsty. She watched as the woman stupidly took a sip and sighed. She would need to be extra careful. She kept a close watch as the man led the stumbling woman out the back. 

 

Slipping out of the stool Maria followed closely behind them, unaware of a familiar person watching her every move. Dean had spotted the man from a mile away. The seedy way the creep started looking at the women, almost assessing what kind of target they would be. He growled when he saw the man drop the pill into the drink and made his plan, only for his heart to stop when a familiar head of brown and purple hair followed the creep and his victim.  

 

“Shit,” Dean mumbled to himself. He headed out towards the alley after her.

 

Maria had already freed the girl from his clutches and had the creep up against the wall. 

 

“You know if you wanted someone for your dick to get wet,” she breathed and gave the creep and evil smile, “You could have just asked,” she said as she kissed him. 

 

Dean came out then to see Maria kissing the guy and he growled a little. Maria glanced over at him and couldn’t stop the smirk she had. Maria slid down unbuckling the creeps belt releasing his erection from the confines of his pants. Maria pointed to the woman who was stumbling down the alley for Dean to make sure she was safe before placing the cock in her mouth. Dean was frozen, unable to move as he watched Maria. She could see Dean shifting where he stood, and the bulge in his pants. Maria gave a frustrated groan while taking the creeps cock deeper into her mouth and frantically pointed towards where the woman stumbled to. 

  
  


Dean finally left, running to check on her but she was safe with friends who had seen her disappear. He went back towards Maria, watching as the guy got close to the edge. Maria sighed as she felt the creep’s hot seed spill into the back of her throat. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of her knife bringing it out slowly. She moaned as she continued to suck on the man even after he had finished making him squirm. 

 

“O..O...OK, sweetheart, you can stop,” The creep said as he tried to stop Maria, but she wouldn’t budge. The oversensitivity was killing the man until he gasped when he felt something sharp pierce his abdomen. 

 

Maria let go of the man's cock with a soft ‘pop’ as her fingers grazed his blood-soaked shirt. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Dean moaned, making Maria looked over at him. “That was so fucking hot sweetheart.”

 

“Go home to your lover pencil-dick, this kill is mine,” She growled as she moved up creeps body. Creep was now shivering in fear as she moved her face close to his, “So… you like to drug women into sleeping with you,” she gave a lustful moan, “ that’s ok, I usually suck cock before I kill my men,” she sighed as she grabbed creeps wrist and made a long vertical gash from his wrist to his elbow, “Don’t worry, it will be nice and slow… you’ll feel everything,” 

 

“D-d-don’t.” The man begged. “Sir...help…”

 

“Nah. I’m enjoying the show,” Dean smirked. “She’s great, isn’t she?”

 

“Are you still here?” Maria glared at him, before slicing up creeps shirt making him whimper before she began making shallow cuts along his chest, “you can go limp dick,” she drawled at Dean, “now,” she turned her attention to creep, “where was I… oh… right…” Maria sighed as creep began losing consciousness. 

 

Maria sighed as she ran her fingers along creeps blood as it ran down his chest. Her other hand held his body upright as she continued to make cut after cut. The feel of the knife digging into the flesh of her victim made her feel euphoric, but she was missing something. She felt empty as she took her knife and slashed the creeps throat. Stepping back she let the body fall and cracked her neck. 

 

Dean stood there, watching her. He wasn’t sure what to say, but it had played out just like his dream. He just wished that he could get her to at least talk to him. As Maria walked past Dean, she stopped briefly and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He just stood there and watched her suck a guy off and kill him. It was this same act, plus her knife-play with Lucy, that had made him try and kill them. She took a breath and turned to face him. 

 

“What the fuck is your deal,” She scoffed at him as she placed her bloody hands on her hips, “Why are you here?” 

 

“I was going to kill him,” Dean said. “I kill monsters. Human and not so much.” He told her. “And he was a monster. He deserved to die.”

 

“Like Lucy Deserved to die?” Maria growled as she pushed him up against the wall, “Is that why you went after her? Huh?” Maria shoved him hard into the wall. 

 

“I thought she was a monster. But I was wrong.” Dean explained.

 

“Bull shit… you thought I was the monster, didn’t you…. called me a… a demon?” Maria could feel her bloodlust rising. She wanted nothing more than to feel his blood on her fingers for hurting her moon, “what makes you different from me huh?” 

 

“I don’t suck them off when I kill them. I leave that to Sam.” Dean joked.

 

Maria had to smile at that, “what can I say… I love sucking cock,” she shrugged, “So your boyfriend sucks the cock and you kill them off, huh? Kinky,” she chuckled. 

 

“He’s my brother, ” Dean said. “Like legit from the same parent's brother.”

 

“Really?” Maria gave him a frowned, “Never would have guessed, you guys look a little… chummy to be brothers,” she breathed as she moved her thigh to press along the erection she could feel through his pants. 

 

“Fuck.” Dean moaned, closing his eyes. “Yeah, w-we’re brothers.” He rubbed against her.

 

“Are you horny Dean?” Maria placed her lips close to his ear, “Did watching me suck that sicko off before I stabbed him, make you, “ she nipped at his ear, “hot.” 

 

“God yes.” Dean moaned. He felt her palm his erection.

 

“I haven’t had a cock in my pussy for a very long time” She moaned, “Last time I had one in me just as he came, I sliced up his throat, the blood gushed everywhere…. It was glorious,” she gave a lustful moan before sucking on his earlobe. 

 

“Fuck baby.” He ran his hand between her legs, earning noises from her. “We should get out of here. Wanna go to your place or mine?”

 

“I bet you I can beat you to my house?” Maria chuckled as she pressed her lips against his. 

 

“My Baby can outrun you any day.” He kissed her deeply.

 

“My Charger can outrun your Impala limp dick,” she sassed as she pressed her breasts against his chest. 

 

“Sweetheart, I’m anything by limp right now.” He pressed against her. “Fuck, I need to be inside you.”

 

“You beat me to my house, I’ll let you do whatever you want,” she kissed him one more time shoving her tongue through his open mouth. 

 

“And if you win?” He asked as the two doms fought for control of the kisses.

 

Maria gave him a devilish grin, “How about…” she tilted her head in thought, “I get to play with your tight hole,” she grinned. 

 

“Do I look like Sam?” Dean asked with a laugh. “Fine. But I’m going to win.”

 

Maria pushed off of him and took large strides to her car, “we’ll see limp dick!” She called back with a laugh. She got in her car and began driving off.  

 

He ran towards Baby, throwing her into drive and speeding off towards the old Miller house. Maria had put the pedal to the metal driving off towards home, she let the radio blast to Daron Malakian and Scars on Broadway ‘They Say.’ with her windows down she let the wind flow through her hair. She smiled all the way not noticing Baby’s headlights as she made the sharp turn towards home. 

 

Dean was gripping the steering wheel, Kiss blaring the get him through. He was going to beat her, even if just for the bragging rights. He saw her right ahead of him and was ready to pass her. Maria glanced at Dean who had now maneuvered Baby to be neck and neck with her charger. Both cars were barreling down the road as the old Miller house came into view. Maria glanced at Dean, Dean glanced at Maria. Both of them vigilant that they were not easing up or speeding past. Before they knew it both cars were hitting the brakes. Maria turned her wheel to the right, while Dean turned his to the left as both cars slid to their sides and skidded to a stop. 

 

With her heart pounding in her chest from excitement, Maria rolled up the window and turned off the ignition. She got out of the car and leaned against the open door waiting for Dean. 

 

“I won,” Dean said, getting out of his car and walking towards the other side where Maria was standing.

 

“Bullshit! Are you blind? I won,” Maria stepped away from the car door closing it behind her as she walked towards the Impala hands on her hips. Dean pushed her against the car and kissed her deeply. 

 

Maria broke the kiss staring into his green eyes. She could feel her heart racing, and even though she did love Lucy with all of her heart, but there was something about the way Dean made her feel. There was a level of excitement to how he reacted to her killing, the way his eyes lit up when she was slicing at the creep. Lucy had that too, but this seemed different. Lucy was her comfort, her rock, her Moon. Dean was dominant and challenging, and dark. She pulled him in and kissed him one more time. Letting his tongue explore her mouth before she battled for dominance. 

 

“We should take this inside,” Maria said as she bit his bottom lip. 

 

Maria and Dean made their way towards the door, Dean was nipping and sucking on Maria’s neck as she tried to open the door. She gasped when Deans hand slipped past her, reaching her clit, rubbing small circles. Maria leaned back just as she was able to turn the key in the lock opening the door. As the door swung open, both predators stumbled in taking their clothes off of one another, nipping and biting at the exposed skin.  Dean used his foot to slam the door shut and made his way to Maria and Lucy’s bedroom. Maria pulled on his arm and glared. 

 

“Not that way,” she all but growled. She didn’t want him in the room she shared with Lucy, this was stress relief, not a long term relationship. “Upstairs,” she breathed as she led him up the stairs all the while they were still removing their clothes from one another. 

 

Leading Dean to one of the bedrooms closest to the stairs she marveled at his body as the Moonlight that filtered through the room hit him just right. In the back of her mind, she was screaming to stop, screaming to remember what he did to Lucy. Lucy, who had been there with her every step of the way, Lucy whom she rescued from her horrible parents at nineteen. Lucy, who made her feel euphoric after every kill. But, at the same time, Dean was making her feel that way too. 

 

There standing in his boxers Dean looked over her body. He could see the distinct image of a fairy in watercolor. The fairy having what looked like purple fairy dust in all different shades swirling around her. Dean’s eyes trailed up her hips. He liked his lips looking at the purple lace thong she was wearing, fighting off the urge to rip them off with his teeth and placing his tongue into her sweet cunt. He had only just fantasized about this, and it made his cock throb with need. His eyes continued up her tight stomach towards her breasts, threatening to spill from her matching bra. He looked at her sun tattoo, the tribal design intriguing him. 

 

Maria found herself staring at the man before her, the man who hurt her moon. And yet, she found her eyes wandering down to his boxers. She could see his erection wanting to get out. Her eyes traveled up to his chest stopping at the anti-possession tattoo. She tilted her head at the thought of what it could mean. They stayed there in silence drinking each other in before crashing together in an instant. 

 

Dean’s calloused hands roamed around Maria’s soft flesh. He moaned into her mouth as they tried to devour each other. He moved his lips to her jaw as his hands found their way to her back, unclasping her bra and letting her breasts free. Tossing the bra aside, his fingers played with her nipples, pinching and rubbing until they perked to perfection. His tongue licking stripes along her jaw before reaching her ear nibbling on her lobe. Her moans music to his ears as he continued his assault. 

 

Maria let out a breathless groan as he sucked on her neck. Her panties becoming wet from the feel of his lips on her skin. She arched her back, leaning her head back giving him more access to her body. 

 

“Fuck, I’ve been dreaming about this for a while,” Dean growled, nipping at her neck, down to her chest. “I want to make you scream sweetheart.” He hooked his thumbs in her panties and worked them down her tanned legs. “Can I do that? Think I can make you scream?”

 

“You’ve dreamed of me huh?” Maria raised her eyebrow at him as she lifted her feet for her panties to slip off. “How about I make you scream pencil dick,” she moaned as his fingers toyed with her slick folds. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, I think you’ll see it’s far from a pencil.” He worked himself out of his boxers. In the back of his mind, pieces started to be put together. Someone months ago had called him that. His thoughts began to ace,  ‘ _ A sweet thing with a nice ass in a...nice Dodge... fuck… _ ’ Dean froze, his boxers to his knees and he slightly bent over. He looked up at Maria slowly. “I know you.”

 

Maria gave a soft laugh as he froze, “pretty sure we’ve never met, besides… what made you stop? Am I too much woman for you…” She trailed off when she saw the sheer size of him. She licked her lips, the saliva pooling in her mouth. Of all the dicks she had seen, he looked absolutely perfect, the most beautiful, thick, long cock she had ever seen. 

 

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Too much man for you?” He gave her a smirk, letting the memory of meeting her leave his mind, and dropping his boxers the rest of the way to the floor.

 

“Please, you’re nothing I can’t handle,” she closed the gap between them placing her hands on his chest. “I think I should have second’s today,” she whispered as she sank to her knees and wrapped her fingers around his thick cock, stroking him. 

 

“Fuck.” Dean threw his head back. He couldn’t wait to get her around his dick. He pulled her to him, kissing her roughly, before pulling her onto the bed with him.

 

“Hey!” she growled and glared at him, “I wanted seconds asshat!” 

 

“Maybe I wanted my main course.” He moved between her legs, swiping a tongue up through her folds, lapping the delicious juices there.

 

“Oh shit!” Maria breathed as his tongue lapped at her folds. She felt his mouth enclosed around her clit sucking on her bud gently, “O..Oh…” she was at a loss for words, “Oh fuck,” she breathed. 

 

“I thought you wanted seconds,” Dean smirked as he made another long swipe down her folds before plunging his tongue in her hole.

 

Maria quivered as his tongue entered her wet center. She could feel her breath get caught in her throat as her climax began to build. Lucy had made her feel good before, but this was different. It was like a kindred spirit picking at all her right places and then some. Lucy was always good at making Maria feel good, but Maria always felt she needed something more. She tried to stifle her moan but couldn’t when she felt Dean pushed his finger into her wet core, curling it right at her g-spot. She was impressed, he was able to find it in no time making her squirm under him. 

 

“Mmmmm, bet you didn’t think this was how your night was going to end.” He smirked as he nuzzled her sweet pussy. “You, just putty in my hands, begging for me.” He pushed his finger as deep as it would go. “Want something better than this sweetheart?”

 

“Shit,” she breathed as her breathing became erratic. 

 

Deans fingers began scissoring inside her, he could feel her walls clench around him. Shoving his tongue with his fingers he lapped up the slick that her pussy was making. He hummed against her as his mouth sealed around her clit, sucking on the nub making her buck her hips against him. Maria’s mouth hung open, a strangled cry coming out as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her walls clenched around him as he added a second finger curling against her g-spot as he pumped them furiously inside her. 

 

“That’s it, sweetheart, let me hear you scream. I love the way you’re coming undone for me. Fuck, baby girl, you make me think of all the bad things we could do together.”

 

With a lustful moan, Maria took a slow deep breath as she came down from her small high. She pushed herself up and pulled him to the bed. Pushing his back to her mattress she lined her entrance with his rock hard cock. The head glistening with precum as her slick folds sank on him. She hissed at the sensation of his cock stretching her walls. It was a sensation she had never felt before not with any of her kills. 

 

Dean grunted as Maria sank slowly on him, impaling herself slowly. He bucked his hips when she paused not wanting to wait for her to be full of him. Hands on his hips he helped her ease down onto his cock, her face showing signs of pleasure as her walls continued to clench around him. Maria let out a breathy moan as she sank down on his cock, her hips flush with his. She rocked gently on him letting herself adjust to his girth. She felt full, so full, fuller than any toy could make her. 

She looked down at him, eyes lust blown as her hands wrapped around his neck. She made it suttle, squeezing his arteries gently. Not wanting to cut off his circulation just yet. As she squeezed on his neck as she began pumping her hips up and down, letting out moan after moan of ecstasy. 

 

“Shit,” she breathed as she continued to bounce on him, “Fuck… this feels… this feels…. Mmmmmmm,” she still had no words for how she felt. It was new and scary. 

 

“Fuck!” Dean moaned. “Shit, you know how to get me fucking hard.” He closed his eyes and moaned more. “You work my dick so good!”

 

Maria squeezed his neck tighter as she clamped down on him one of his hands was on her breast pinching and teasing her nipple while the other found its way to her clit sending her over the edge, making her cum for the second time that night. Maria smiled devilishly as she applied more pressure on his neck, she could feel his pulse slow as she bounced faster and harder on him. She could feel his cock twitch in side her as she clamped down more. Something about squeezing the life out of Dean aroused her to no end. 

 

Dean, he loved it just as much as she did. Handcuffs, choking, things like that. He never realized he would like it but with Maria’s hands around his neck, he was harder than he had ever been and he was so close to cumming. Maria bounced faster and harder on him clamping down as she tilted her head back. Inadvertently she eased up on Dean’s neck giving him a chance to regain his breath. With renewed oxygen circulating to his brain, Dean held Maria’s hips down and flipped them over in one motion. He lifted her hips up, giving his cock a new angle in her wet cunt. He began pumping into her while his own hand found her throat. A devilish glint in his eye as he began squeezing her with one hand. The other reaching between them, fingers circling her sensitive clit once again. 

 

Maria gave a strangled cry as his fingers enclosed around her throat, the sensation making her cry in delight. Dean loved the sensation, his cock twitched inside her while he bucked wildly into her. His hips smacking hers as his balls slapped into her skin. His eyes widened when he realized he was bare. He wondered if he should risk filling her up. He thought better of it as he pulled out just as he felt her come one last time before pulling out and pumping his cock with his hand ropes of cum coating her tits and stomach. 

 

Maria felt him release her throat. She began breathing deeply trying to calm her heart rate down. She hadn’t cum like that in a long, long time. In fact, she knew for a fact she had never cumed like that, ever. Thinking back to all her times with Lucy, she always made sure that Lucy had cum, everything she did was always about Lucy. She didn’t mind, but it felt nice to have a sweet release. What happened next caught her by surprise. She heard the water running in the guest bathroom and the sound of Dean’s footsteps coming back towards the bed. She hadn’t noticed when he left but realized when he came back. 

 

Dean took the warm towel in his hand and began cleaning up his mess. He ran the cloth gently over her bruised breast, leaning down to Kiss her sun tattoo, eliciting a gasp from her. No one but Lucy had ever kissed her Sun tattoo. She watched as he cleaned up his spunk off her. She gave a blissful sigh at his gentleness.   

 

“That was amazing.” He murmured as he tossed the towel on the floor and climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around her. “You were amazing.” He nuzzled her hair. She felt his fingers tracing the tattoo on her shoulder, a mermaid sitting on the moon. “This one is cute. Never seen that before.”

 

“It represents Lucy,” Maria said softly, “I’m the mermaid on the moon… She’s my everything and I just... I don’t know what we did tonight but… I…” She was at a loss for words as she stayed on her side facing the wall. She could still feel him tracing the tattoo. Her eyes welled up with tears as she thought of Lucy. “My first kill was my uncle,” she breathed. 

 

“What did he do?” Dean asked, turning her in his arms so he could look into her eyes. Then he saw the tears. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?” He used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

 

“Ummmm, yeah, just… Lucy is the only one I’ve ever told this story to,” She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, “My parents died in a nasty car crash… their brake lines were cut,” She took a small swallow to keep a sob from escaping, “we weren’t rich, but we had a good life,” She pushed away from his slightly to crawl to the head of the bead and lean up against the headboard hugging her knees. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dean whispered. “You don’t have to keep going if it hurts too much.” He sat by her, wrapping an arm around her.

 

“No… it’s ok,” she gave him a soft smile, “My uncle was my mom’s brother, he was a nasty drunk,” she lifted her hair to show him a small scar just at the nape of her neck, “That was with a beer bottle,” she scoffed. 

 

“That bastard! I’ll kill him.” Dean growled. “No one should have to go through that. Fuck Maria, are you okay?”

 

“You’re sweet,” she leaned her head back, “well my parents had left me insurance money to have once I turned eighteen, well lets just say once I did, the baster took it from me, aside from the emotional abuse and the fact that I had a 4.0 GPA, he still made me feel like an idiot.” She looked into his green eyes and felt comfort from them, “well one day… he came home drunk off his ass and wanted to make his abuse more physical…” she could feel the tears falling as she recounted her tale. She picked a spot on the wall and focused on it as she felt the memories flow, “He… pulled my hair and shoved his cock in my mouth saying, ‘this is what you and your mother were good for,’ he fucked my mouth until he came down my throat and collapsed, I took a knife stabbed him in the gut and just started carving,” she shrugged as if it was no big deal, “My second kill was in college… same MO, drunk off his ass guy trying to force a girl, I stepped in, told the girl to run, sucked him off and carved away,” she sighed and used the back of her hand to clean up her tears. “That’s how it started, I’ve been going ever since.” 

 

Dean sat there for a moment, his arm wrapped around her, rubbing her arm for comfort. They stayed quiet for a moment before  Dean spoke up.

 

“You know earlier when you said Sam and I were really chummy for brothers?” Dean asked, not looking at her.

 

“Yeah,” she breathed her voice small. 

 

“I’m protective of him. Because of our son of a bitch dad.” Dean sighed. “He taught me to kill monsters. Supernatural and not. And when he taught me to kill humans, he used to say ‘ _ imagine that guy took Sammy like he took that girl _ ’ or ‘ _ imagine that woman beating Sam like she did her kid _ ’, things like that. And...and that bastard,” Dean felt his own tears falling. “He used to drug Sam. Roofies, club drugs, so that I could have practice on what to look for and how to help. And fuck, he gave him too much one night and…” Dean closed his eyes. “I thought Sam was going to die…”

 

“That’s fucked up… why did he do it though?” She leaned into his arms her fingers tracing over his tattoo. 

 

“They said it was PTSD.” Dean sighed. “Vietnam fucked up his head. All that Agent Orange. Then my mom…” He trailed off. “She died when I was four and dad just went crazy.”

 

“I… I’m not sure what to say, I lost my parents around 10 years old, that messed me up… can’t imagine losing them at four years old,” she muttered and glanced up at him. Her brown eyes gazing deep into his green ones. “We are just a couple of messed up, mother fuckers huh?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” He leaned in and kissed her gently.

 

Then the sound of glass shattering made them both jump.

 

“What the fuck?!” Dean asked, getting out of bed and putting his pants on.

 

Maria put on her pants and shirt following Dean but stopped abruptly when she ran into him. There at the foot of the stairs a broken purple vase. Pushing past Dean, Maria carefully walked around the scattered lilacs and picked up the small card. 

 

‘ _ To my Sunshine, With all my love, Your Moonbeam. _ ’


End file.
